Argent & Sylvia
by Mland22
Summary: A new year begins at Beacon Academy. Sixteen new students arrive to be taken under Ozpin's wing and to be trained under the guidance of profession Huntsman and Huntresses. Argent, is a transfer student escaping the abuse of Mistral whilst Sylvia, a adaptable, free-living resident from Vale. Watch as their first year unfolds…
1. Introductions

Vale was beautiful in the late summer. The crisp breeze rustled the trees and spread the scent of grass through the air. The city had been hustling and bustling for the past hour and the locals had been very helpful to the pass transfer of student from other Kingdoms. These students had traversed over hostile terrain to attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. People of all height and ages crowded in the central plaza of Vale, the local student had their families spending time with them whilst transfers stood with their friends or alone. A boy sat by himself reading a book whilst a girl and her friend were practicing backflips. A boy with red hair hugged his little sister, a massive claymore strung over his back. A female faunas stood by a tree, rummaging in her bag. Ram's horn protruding from the roof of her skull, curing around with the tinge of white bone. Everyone was loud, attempting to talk over one another as they said goodbye.

The airship began its descent into the plaza. Everyone moving out of they way as to not get crushed by the supreme mass of metal and turbines. Final hugs were exchanged and kisses between parent and child finished as the recruits bundled into the air driven device. The mass of twenty-eight teenagers entered the transport and the door closed behind them. With a mighty roar, the device left solid ground and took off into the air. With that the holograms began. "Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I will be one of your Professors at Beacon. You are among the privileged few to have been accepted to attend our prestigious academy and train under our nurturing supervision for the next four years." Some boys laughed in the corner, apparently one of them had told a sick joke. No one else however seemed to find this funny. "We look forward to teaching you and again welcome to Beacon."

The sight was amazing as the group descended over the Emerald forest towards Beacon. The school resided on the edge of a cliff face, both tactical and intelligent positioning. The airship began it's final two minutes as people began whispering around rumors of Grimm that stalk the forest hunting the very children that enter and them never returning. A bunch of girls shivered as the stories flew past them except for one whom cracked her knuckles revealing strength and courage as strong as titanium.

The walk inside wasn't much; people again were talking as they proceeded down the stone path towards the educational structure. An older school girl pulled out a broadsword and began showing it to her friend, a giant red crystal embedded into the hilt. With ease she swirled it around in both hands creating deadly arcs, the blades emitting faint trails of red flames. Her friend clapped before pulling out his own short sword that, with the flick of his wrist, morphed into a pistol form. With aim he shot at one of the red flags decorating the path over the water. Mist erupted from the gun as the flag began to crystalize, covering in a thick layer of ice. The girls laughed before they both sheathed their weapons and walked away for the area.

"Hey! Wait up!" A boy turned around to see a girl running at full speed from the airship. She wore a silver combat skirt with a matching shirt with a red design. Her black fully closed shoes clipping on the paving stones. What stood out the most wasn't her gauntlets that she wore over her wrists but her Faunus wolf ears and tail that flowed behind her wake. Silver like her human hair but with red specks on the tips of her ears and tail.  
"For goodness sake, hurry up Sylvia!" The girl put on the extra speed grinding to a halt in front of her homeschool friend.  
"The path is so long…" she groaned, stretching her back, her tail stiffening before relaxing with her body. "You'd think they would drop us off closer to the main complex." The boy looked from her, back to the castle and back to her.  
"Anyway, how have you been?" She reached into her pocket pulling out her mobile phone.  
"Great actually, I got back from my trip to Mistral last week." She pulled up some photos revealing her in a red and white-stripped swimsuit with her sister, a girl who stood slightly taller than her with the same animal characteristics. They both smiled at the camera as if they were laughing at a comedian's joke.  
"I forgot Mistral is near the water's edge…" She nodded,  
"Yeah. One side that this like massive cliff and the other has these nice sandy beaches…" She was so focused on her reliving her vacation that she didn't realize her friend had kept moving until a minute later. Again, she bolted after her friend.  
"WAIT UP KRIMSON! YOU NUISANCE!"

* * *

The entrance hall was enormous, it was big enough to fit an army and about ten cars and still have room for double that amount. Argent, swirled around in the center, glancing around the entire hall. From everyone, no one knew him. He'd transferred into Vale at the end of last year and no one had gotten to know him. At least he'd be able to make a new face for himself here in Beacon. He turned and immediately got bumped in the shoulder. Upon turning he found himself face to face with a faunas girl.  
"Sorry, I'm trying to follow a friend," she stuttered trying to look over his shoulder. "He has crimson hair, a mean attitude, caring personality…"  
"Woah, Woah…" Argent stuck out his hand cutting off her description.  
"First, how can a guy be mean and caring at the same time? Secondly, are you the only girl?" The girl her eyes in shock and began staring into the crowd comprised of boys.  
"WHAT?" All the boys around them turned to stare at the wolf Faunus's outburst. Confirming the new girl's suspicions. She was a lone girl in the sea of a supposed sixteen male students.  
"My name's Argent Chevalier.." Before she could shake his exposed hand a boy pushed past the sea of students and into their conversation.  
"God, Sylvia. I loose you for five seconds and you're already distracted…" Both he and the Sylvia both looked at him before speaking at the same time.  
"You're the frien-orst!"Krimson clutched his head with both hands confused at the mergence of their words.

A loud coughing interrupted the entire assembly of to-be-warriors. Professor Ozpin stood on stage, Glynda by his side. The entire room immediately went silent. Not a single breath could be heard. "Thank you," Ozpin stood behind a microphone, his green eyes filled with appreciation for the new bunch of trainees. "Welcome to Beacon. I'll try to keep this short as tomorrow you will begin your first set of training. Being a huntsman or woman is a important job. You have chosen your life to defend those who remain unable and devote your life to the protection of those who are innocent. For now realize that here we will help you unlock your full potential but realize this isn't a one-way street. It requires you to also dedicate yourself to studies and practice whilst also maintaining your relationships with teammates and fellow students. I look forward to seeing your progress." The entire audience burst into polite applause. Glynda stepped in as Ozpin walked off stage and out of the hall.  
"Tonight you will be sleeping here. Your bags are just outside the eastern door along with sleeping mats for you to lie on. Sleep nice and early, we will see you up tomorrow at seven am." With that students began bunking down for the night, leaving in drones to get changed in their respective bathrooms outside the western door. The girls, being only two, got in and out in a nick of time. Together they all bunked down, eager to get the night over and done with and see what tomorrow brings.

Argent had collected his bag and walked to a spot nearby the eastern door. A boy had taken a little too much room and would limit his sleeping space. The boy was hunched over a piece of paper with a pen in hand, neatly writing letters on the parchment, an unsealed envelope rested nearby. With a polite nature, Argent asked, "Hey, do you mind moving slightly?" The boy looked up at him and notice Argent's long sleeve pajama shirt with long tracksuit pants. Immediately Argent felt self conscious as the boy's eyes appeared from underneath a flattened mess of blue hair to look at his bat ears, prodded up from underneath his hair.  
"Sure." The boy picked up his equipment and moved it over to allow him to sit down. Laying down his bed roll, Argent pulled out a book from his grey bag and began reading, lying down on his mat with his bag acting as a pillow.  
"Nice night?"  
The boy stretched out, his joints clicking as the bubbles around his bone popped. "I guess so… I was kind of expecting someone." He turned the page of his book before responding,  
"A friend or girlfriend?"  
"Neither, may I ask where you are from? I can't recognize your accent." Argent lifted his gaze from the book and smiled at the boy, his eyes milky white and bland yet full of life.  
"I'm from Mistral, the kingdom to the east. I'm Argent by the way," he extended his hand offering to shake. The boy took it firmly. He noticed Argent's hands were soft, like silk definitely not the hands of any warrior he knew. "Anyway," began Argent, closing the book and stuffing back in his bag. "Night." With that he turned on his side and closed his eyes. He heard the boy fold up his letter, placed it in the envelope and stuffed it neatly in his bag before lying on his side to sleep too.

 **Four hours later...**

Azure, rubbed his eyes. He'd hear him. The transfer student, Argent was leaving in the middle of the night. He had stood up and walked towards the southern door. With ease, he'd lifted the latch and gently pushed it open. Not a single creak and ran through the opening, closing the door behind him. No one else had been stirred. Azure, being the curious person he was, attempted to follow him. Right foot then left foot. Avoid that boy's face, avoid the fox girl's silvery hair and step carefully on the wooden floor. Through the entire ordeal, Azure thought he'd wake at least two people. Instead no one stirred. With the same ease, he snuck out the door that his new friend had left.

The night air was cooling, his arm had felt as if it were on fire. Argent walked towards the fountain and lifted up his right sleeve and dunked his arm into the fountain. Immediately the burning sensation washed away with the fountain's water. He looked down at his veins to notice there was no difference. A section of his veins were deathly black looking like freshly made obsidian. Realizing he could hear footsteps he pulled his sleeve back down and turned around. Azure stood about a meter away, his dark blue hair merging with the darkness turning dark navy, almost invisible. A set of metallic gloves exposed his fingertips but the metal was reflecting moonlight causing them to shine in the darkness.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Azure approached him, his movements slower than normal walking.  
"Nah, just concerned about you." Argent smiled, at least people here were better than Mistral. Maybe it's just because we were all training and that the possibility of team mates. "You okay? I saw you dunking your arm in the fountain…" Argent swallowed, wonder how much he saw. "It isn't a wishing fountain, you won't find any coins."  
Argent's heart immediately returned to normal, his breathing however was still a little hasty. "Azure, I know it sudden but can we have a fight?"

Azure's face turned from concern to confusion. "Why?"  
Argent looked out into the night's sky, the shattered moon providing the darkness's light. "I recently have decided to live every day to the fullest. We don't know when we'll die. So… I want to do this now before I kick a bucket." Azure looked at Argent, the boy's eyes were sad and worried yet his composure was faking happiness and tranquility. It reminded Azure when he use to tell his 4 year old little sister stories at night when she was scared of the darkness. No matter how many stories he'd tell her she never truly got over the darkness till she faced it. Azure would help him. He'd not let another person face another challenge alone terrified, especially not a friend.  
"Sure Argent."

They tromped over to the nearby arena. It was a significantly spacious area, about the size of two small houses. It was completely empty except for two circles on either side, designed as starting circles for opponents. Azure looked at Argent and began an explanation.  
"We have ten minutes, the first to surrender looses otherwise it's a draw." Unknown to them, they hadn't escaped unnoticed. Ozpin and Glynda stood ontop a nearby tower, watching them through a display on a tablet device and binoculars.  
Argent nodded, "I'm fine with that, do you want this side or the other?" Azure began walking towards the other side.  
"I'm almost already there!" He shouted across the five meter gap from his circle to Argent, so resided in the other. From there, they took it in turns to countdown.  
"Five!"  
"Four!"  
"Three!"  
"Two!"  
"One!" Shouted Argent as he pulled a small metallic rod from his pocket. Twirling it in his hands, it elongated into a staff comprised with an orb on top. With that he bolted forward spinning the staff in his right hand to build up momentum. Azure focused his gaze but remained stationary in his circle. Immediately his sight changed. Instead of color the whole world turned shades of grey expect for himself and his opponent. They both glowed bright blue, with specks of red on Argent's knees and elbows. With that he flicked his wrists, his gloves bulged doubling in size. The metal expanding past his fingertips and protecting them from the night's cold bite. Raising the gloves into an X shape he blocked Argent's first strike. The quarterstaff collided with the gloves, knocking him back but unscathed. Realizing his opportunity, Argent, pulled out from his pocket a red orb and with a quick guesture paced it in his staff's orb. Immediately it turned blood red. Azure watched as his opponent began twirling the staff like a windmill it in front of his body. The red tip flaring as flames began forming in a circle by the orb. What was most frightening was that his friend's eyes had changed color. They were no longer milky white but blood red, the color of flames.

Azure rolled to the left as a beam of flames erupted from the circle. He swallowed, he would have been fried crispy if he'd been any slower. Argent pulled out another pellet and place it in the staff again. Both his eyes and the orb morphed in to a pale blue, the color of freshly fallen snow. If he wanted to play with ice, decided Azure, so would he. Argent clenched his both fist and flung them outward, two bolts of ice jolted through the night's air. Two pale white crystals evident in the palms of each glove. Argent, slammed his staffs into the ground raising a defensive pillar of ice in front of him, blocking the bolts of subzero temperature. With another swish, the floor turned to ice around him and the pillar crumbled into shards that flung themselves at Azure. With a leap, he dodged most of the shards and rested nearby. Using he staff as a vault, Argent leapt at Azure. Azure saw him coming, pulling his fist back; he extended it forward aiming at his exposed glowing red stomach. His aura added additional force to the blow and Argent coughed, as he flew back onto his ice circle and slid across winded. Azure, ran forward using the ice to skate haphazardly across. He reached down to land a blow to his right arm. Although Argent's aura protected him, the ice released from the gauntlet, began expanding. Freezing his arm and staff to the floor.  
"Game over, Argent." Argent instead of admitting defeat began trying to riff his arm out of the icy restraint without success. Azure placed one hand on his shoulder, "Give up. You've lost…"  
Argent sighed, the moonlight fading behind a cloud plunging the field in semi-darkness. "Thanks anyway." Azure, slammed his fist into the ice and it shattered into mist, leaving no trace except for the ice circle still covering part of the arena.

"Those two are already friends and aware of each others abilities. I do hope they become teammates." Glynda noted, looking out through her binoculars. Ozpin, stared at the hologram display from the nearby tablet, showing the boys lying down on the ice and regaining their breath. Glynda walked next to Ozpin, her face a look of regret. "I don't know about Argent. We know what happened to him and the fact remains he could cause instability here." She looked to her left to see Ozpin just staring out over the edge of the building, over the campus he'd help to construct.  
"Glynda, I do hope you aren't judging his fighting capabilities." She started at the headmaster in shock.  
"Of course not… but when it happens I don't want the entire year to crumble."  
Ozpin watched as the boys got up and headed back to their room before both teachers returned to their offices.

* * *

Even before six o'clock people dashed around frantically, attempting to pack up gear and get changed. The girls were in their bathroom. A girl was brushing her long pink hair straight removing knocks from last night's uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Sylvia on the other hand was applying a light coat of foundation. Nothing fancy, just a basic coat but it still did nothing to cover the bags under her eyes, she propped them uncomfortably.  
"Here," commented Carmine passing a green tube to her. She turned it around in her fingers, the title read 'Caffeine Lift'.  
"What's this?" Asked Sylvia, twisting off the top to reveal a roller similar to those used on deodorant.  
"It's a caffeine lift, apply to sleepy skin to remove bags in five minutes." She looked to her left to see her friend apply mascara, the makeup turning her lashes two shades darker.  
She began rolling onto the skin, it tingled slightly but nothing struck her as odd. She passed it back to her friend with a muttered, "thanks,"  
Carmine smiled. "Don't mention it, we girls have to stick together." She turned on the spot, her eyes widening as if had a premonition. Sylvia wanted to tell her she'd messed her mascara but she grabbed her shoulders and began gently shaking her out of excitement. "We should totally be on the same team! We're the only girls after all."  
Sylvia smiled back at her, which was difficult when being shook like a maraca. "Sure, if we are lucky…" Carmine let go and Sylvia fought the urge of her body to keep shaking. She'd kind of hoped that she'd team with Krimson but then again, a girl wouldn't be bad. She could discuss more with Carmine than she could with Krimson.

They left the bathroom, adorned in armor and make up. Sylvia was amazed, her bags had actually vanished, Carmine offered it to her claiming she had many more. She gladly accepted throwing it into her bag. The hall was a buzz of energy. People were talking and running planning teams and organizing their equipment. Carmine laughed at a group of boys swinging their weapons around. When Sylvia inquired as to why she replied, "they're showing off. It's typical of boys to do so to impress girls but here people respect strength. The better the weapon the more respect. Isn't that ridiculous?" Syliva had to admit the boys looked stupid, flashing their weapons before they're even needed. A boy swung a two katana's his black hair becoming a blurb as his whole body moved with lightning speed, demonstrating his ability. The entire group clapped, cheering their fellow student on. Sylvia said goodbye to her friend and ran around trying to find Krimson. She found him in discussion with two boys, a bat faunas with messy brown hair and a human with dark blue hair, the color of a stormy sky. They all wore partial armor. Bat boy wore a pair of ripped jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. This was protected by shoulder armor constructed from a silver metallic compound, a small metallic tube was attached to his hip by a holster. He also had a miniature bag hung over his shoulder probably containing additional equipment. His friend, the brown haired boy, wore a jacket of the same blue as his hair with black jeans and combat boots. White colored armor was attached to his hips, protecting his femoral arteries, smart move. He had metallic glove like devices holstered at his side, a sheen of white evident in the palm. Her childhood friend, in her mind, looked the most mature. He'd hung his claymore behind his back and wore white and red armor over his entire chest, he'd worn black tracksuits incase it got cold.

"Hey Sylvia," she blushed slightly as he addressed her. "Guys, this is my best childhood friend, Sylvia." The boys both extended their hands, shaking hers politely. They both were kind and gentle and enjoyed some small talk. She learnt that the bat faunas and his friend were called Argent and Azure, respectively. She'd learnt that Argent had transferred from Mistral, the kingdom from the east whilst Azure had been at Signal Academy like they had but had spent most time in the library or practicing rather than socializing.  
"So Argent, any friends here from Mistral?"  
The boy glanced around having another glance around the hall, "I think someone transferred as well but we haven't seen each other yet." The boy turned back to the group, "What do you think will the initiation arena will be?"  
Krimson scratched his head evidently confused. "I doubt we'll get the Emerald Forest or the nearby ocean as they were used for the last two years." Before another person could talk a voice rang through the hall. It was immediately recognized as Professor Goodwitch's.  
"All student's please exit via the eastern door and head out for the cliffs near the entrance of Beacon. Breakfast will be supplied and addition information regarding initiation." With that the group broke up and everyone made their way for breakfast.

Breakfast was grand. Heated plates supplied scrambled eggs, baked beans, sausages and hash browns plus there were stacks of toast. Everyone had a plate piled with food. Argent had collect only beans, eggs and toast. Being a vegetarian had its limits and eggs were a very controversial topic. Eggs in his opinion were unborn chicken so he didn't actually kill an animal. Other vegetarians argued with him but he stuck with his gut, literally. Not knowing anyone was really helping his antisocial behavior. Everyone here was open and willing to cooperate. Azure was also really helpful, the disease spreading through his arm wasn't slowly, even now it itched and stung but it was nothing compared to the pain he'd felt last night. The feeling of red-hot needles digging into his fleshy arm, burning and stabbing away vigorously. He shuddered, not wanting to remember. By instinct he munched on a slice of toast, pulled a book out of his satchel and began reading.

It was a story of personal conflict. A man had been born with two souls. Each one was fighting for dominance and thus caused his life to deteriorate. Argent read it to remind him, that even though his life may be bad, his life was better than others even if he didn't know it. At least he didn't have another persona telling him to break up with his wife and to kill his family. Then again he didn't have a wife so he didn't know how that would work. "I hope you all had a restful night," everyone turned to see Ozpin with a plate of food in his left hand and a mug of coffee in another. Glynda held only a mug of slightly lighter colored coffee and her riding crock in the other. "You are now about to start initiation, although we are near the cliff you will not be entering the forest. Instead you will be exploring the caves beneath Beacon." Whispers started going around. Talk of darkness and Grimm immediately dominated the conversation. "Please be quiet," she continued taking a sip from her mug. "You will follow us to the starting location."  
Together the group of student strolled after their professors for their first task. Argent placed the marker on page 231 and placed it back in satchel before grabbing another slice of toast for the road.

* * *

Sylvia looked over the edge; there were lots of holes in this field. Enough for everyone.  
Ozpin stood in the centre and addressed everyone. "You will each drop down a hole and enter the caves. You will be supplied with a torch and an anti-Grimm flare gun. It only has one shot so use it wisely. The flare will last for twenty minutes, anyone nearby is encouraged to help. No professor will be lending a hand. Relics are hidden at the center of the tunnels, underneath the school. Find one and return with your team mate to the surface." The word, team, sparked another bout of whispers. With a shudder she tucked her flashlight into her right pocket and flare gun in her left. Her gauntlets would still allow her to still hold the flashlight but she could help but feel sorry for those with two-handed weapons. "Your teams will follow the same rules as last year. Except it will be the first person you shine your flashlight on or make eye contact with. Go!" She swallowed, activated her gauntlets, their metal encompassing her fingers and she jumped in.

It was dark and moist. It felt disgusting, like a monster cave… oh wait, it was a Grimm infested cave. Same difference. What did she expect? Truthfully honest, she expected the professors to choose the forest however thanks to her Faunus heritage she could see in the dark, so no need of a flashlight and giving away her position. She ran down one pathway, then down another. Turn right, turn left, leap over a chasm and into a T-junction. A step wards bound right and down the path. A loud, "HEY!" called through the air but she didn't recognize it. With additional strength, she bolted away from the sound, returning back to T-junction. The air was becoming warmer and slicker. Perspiration was also building up on her skin, sticking her clothes to her body. That's when she met him. It was the boy with blue hair, Azure. She went to approach him but remember Krimson and their idea to be a team. She began to turn but not before he laid his light on her.  
"Sylvia! My god… am I glad to see you!" He bolted towards her and grabbed her hand. He was sweaty too. She could smell him, a mix between body odor and mint. Not a good mix. She reached for her flare gun, just to make sure it was still there and felt the reassurance of cold metal. "What now?" she asked looking down the corridor she'd just come from and towards the T-junction, seeing no other people.  
Azure, flashed his light down his side, showing no one either. "Any idea where the center is?" The pair stood next to each other, he was significantly taller at least by half a meter. "I'm guessing you don't need a flashlight to see, huh?"  
She looked at her newly found teammate and smiled; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "No, I don't."

The duo walked down the watered pathway, the air becoming thick with liquid. Azure, held a flashlight with his right hand, his left was covered in a gauntlet like hers but his had an ice dust crystal embedded into the palm. "So you're an ice specialist?"  
Her teammate didn't even turn around but responded with, "Kind of, I recognize the advantage of it use in battle, not as a weapon but in a practical sense." Sylvia was about talk when she heard it. Without warning her teammate, she leapt into the air and over his body, her gauntlets forming over her fists and she brought them straight down in front of Azure. Claws extended from the glove and dug them into the monsters face. The Grimm screamed in agony and began to finish digging out of the floor. It's body reminiscent of a mole if it had been on steroids and growth hormones of half its life. The smell was disgusting, like meat was left to rot for weeks in a broken fridge. The smell made Azure want to gag but he choked it down. The Grimm began attempting to tug the final parts of its body out of the earth.  
"What is that?"  
Azure, attempted to recall. A Grimm, mole-like, probably bad eyesight, spines on its back and rat-like teeth. To his own amazement, he actually remember what it was called, "It's a Darkbrute, avoid its teeth. Also no more talking, it's blind." As if listening, the Darkbrute leapt from his hole and at him. With ease he rolled away and began quietly creeping away back down the way they had planned. Sylvia stood frozen as the monster began to turn slowly towards Azure. Even if he was trying to be silent, he was still too loud. She needed to make some noise but what? With an idea in mind, she reached down to a rock on the floor that had been unearthed by the Darkbrute. With great aim, she chucked it down the corridor they had arrived. It landed with a satisfying thud. With a monstrous howl of victory it bounded away from them, desperate to capture and eat a non-existent creature.

"Thanks for that," stuttered Azure. She turned back to see him with a cut down the side of his face and the gun in his hands, his pointer on the trigger, His whole body was shaking in fear at what happened.  
Sylvia walked up to him and hugged his chest as that was all she could reach, "No, it was thanks to your knowledge of sound." She felt his hands rest on her head and back, he was gentle and soft. She heard a clunk from behind before,  
"Sylvia?" Her heart dropped five meters, she turned around to see Krimson, his flashlight on the floor. He stood there, exhausted, haggled breathing with his claymore in hand.  
She pulled her self out of Azure's arms, immediately shocked at what he might be thinking. "No, Krimson, it's not what you think." Azure immediately backed her up.  
"It's nothing, we just had an encounter. Trust me there was nothing special." If that were true why did her heart just drop another five meters? One thing was for certain, she didn't want to loose two friends.  
"I'm sorry Krimson, I already teamed but we haven't got any relationship other than being team mates. I hope we can still be friends." Her childhood friend looked at her to him the back.  
"I was actually here to tell you I already have a teammate," with that another boy approached them. He held two katanas comprised of a dark black composite alloy. He was roughly the same height as her but seemed more organized. His jet hair was cut in a military-like style. His grey hoodie wasn't zipped up revealing a dark green tank top. This contoured against his blue combat pants and black combat boots. He didn't talk but kept glancing down the tunnel they had arrived, obviously more worried about the task at hand than the squabble the two were having. "He doesn't speak much but he gets the job done." The boy looked at Krimson before pointing down the tunnel. Picking his torch up from the ground, Krimson shone it down to reveal a dark shape down the far end. "Move now, talk later," he commanded as he and his silent teammate walked past Azure & Sylvia. Sylvia looked at her teammate, who in turn nodded at her. Following her childhood friend, the four ventured further down the tunnel system.

* * *

Argent didn't know what a Darkbrute was but if he did he wouldn't have been so loud. Taking advantage of the moisture filled air, he'd slammed his staff down creating ice a meter thick blocking off the creature's access to him. But now, he had to backtrack. He'd hated the dark ever since getting lost in the forests of Mistral and being overwhelmed by Grimm. He dashed down one corridor then another. His staff alit with a red glow providing better light than his lost flashlight. He hadn't inherited the night vision trait from his family and as such had to use the torch until he'd lost it on the other side of his ice barrier. Go left, left again, over a stream and past another four-way junction. If the tunnels were so large as to fit under Beacon, he could be looking at at least another two hours running. He had to stop and think before making another move. Looking over his arsenal and rummaging through his satchel he made a quick inventory stock. One book, not much use unless you want a fire. A pen and pencil, no time for note making. A muesli bar, that wasn't put back but instead munched on, a waterproof bag filled with dust pellets, both throwable and infusible. His quarterstaff, Grimm repelling flare but otherwise not much. The muesli bar was all right he guessed; it had been over a week ago when he'd last filled this bag so it was a little stale. The apricot pieces were a nice change from this morning's hurried breakfast. The final item was a mini-medkit, no cuts or bruises rendered it useless. Then his brain clicked, he opened his bag and opened the side pocket. Inside was a compass and miniature medkit. Bingo! Pulling out the compass, the needle pointed towards an area that wasn't marked as north on the edge. Obviously the needle was being attracted to a manmade structure comprised of metal. With that in mind he walked off in the rough direction of the needle.

It was basically a straight route. After hitting a dead end it was backtrack until reaching another intersection. It was basically guess you were going the right way by the hunch of a compass. However it seemed to be working. The path was becoming steeper, much steeper. It stead of walking, he was constantly backpedaling against the pull of gravity. Staring at his compass, just to make sure he was on course was dangerous, immediately his right root got caught on something, probably a root or stone and began tumbling head over foot. Argent tried calling out only to inhale a mouthful of dirt and stone. Chocking and rolling downhill at incredible speeds was hurting his chest, knocking the wind out of him. If he wasn't going to die from impact, it might just be suffocation. With a last attempt, Argent lifted his small metal cylinder and expanded his quarterstaff to pull length, its tips digging into the sides of the tunnel, halting his fall. Grasping onto the bar with relief, he coughed up packed dirt from his lungs, the taste of metal in his mouth. Placing both feet on the ground, they immediately slipped again. No way would he be able to walk down. Curiously he dangled from one arm and held up the compass with his right arm. The needle was going crazy and at this moment he could not figure it out. Placing it back into his pocket, Argent regrasped his weapon with both hands. Seeing no alternative he shouted,  
"Help! Can anyone hear me? Hello!?" Not a single reply, except a grumble. The sounds of grinding teeth, his heart felt as if it fell down the slope. Another Grimm was coming and it didn't sound friendly. Argent probably thought it was the one from before, the one that had been stuck behind the wall of ice. Not wanting to meet it again, he took another stupid risk. "Someone better help me!" With that he retracted his staff and restarted his collapse down the tunnel into the darkness.

The second time wasn't as painful. It was probably due to this trip being shorter, within a few seconds the tunnel ended and Argent was flung into an open cave-like room. With a loud thud he crashed on the grassy floor. Wait… grass? Pulling himself to his feet he glanced around the room. Torches hung at two meter intervals around the circular room, providing light and heat to the already moist underground climate. The enormous dome shaped room was a miniature paradise. Trees grew here and a stream crisscrossed through, water leaking through the ceiling. In the center of the sunken room was a stone pedestal covered in engravings. Cuts had been made with a sharp object and filled in with paint. The entire stone had been covered with drawings leaving eight circles scattered around it's edge. Some were empty but others retained chess pieces. Only a black bishop, white rook and two black queens remained. Argent began counting and concluded that out of the sixteen who entered four teams of two had already collected their pieces/relics and left. BANG! Looking out to his left he saw a tunnel emitting a harsh red light accompanied by a girl's shouts and pleas for help. Without a moment's hesitation Argent left the area and bolted for the glowing tunnel, the anti-Grimm flare a warning that he understood, the girl was warning to Grimm to stay back but from her cries it probably wasn't listening.

* * *

Sylvia felt sick. She'd never been in this kind of predicament before. Together she, Azure, Krimson and a boy who didn't talk continued walking down the empty tunnel. The boy kept watch behind them whilst everyone focused on the front.  
Azure, looked at his watch, "Guys it's been over an hour do we have any idea where we are going?"  
The silent boy, suddenly started talked starling Azure and Sylvia. "I noticed before falling the general direction towards the school. I've not strayed from a beeline except when I met dead ends." Everyone stopped to stare whilst he kept walking not acknowledging their shock. "Please keep up, we don't want to stop here." Krimson ran to catch up whilst Sylvia and her teammate hung back. She could feel the unrest in the air, she could hear Azure's rapid breathing and uneasy gait. She felt completely helpless. Sudenly the ground rocked as a flash of orange light zipped through the tunnels. Sylvia listened trying to hear something but then their two allies ahead shouted out. She and Azure ran after them. Suddenly she felt the ground tip beneath her. She had only time to think, oh god before she began to fall. Immediately a hand grasped her wrist and yanked her arm. She felt pain surge through her arm, as if someone was ripping it out of it's socket. She stifled her scream to a whine as she was flung backwards onto level ground.  
Azure stood nearby his face covered in sweat before flashing his light over the edge of a hole in the ground. "Guys? Are you okay?"  
They waited… nothing. Sylvia shouted her hands starting to itch, "KRIMSON?! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!" Another five minutes pasted, but to Sylvia it felt like minutes. Her heart was in her throat threatening to cut off her breathing, she'd known him since forever and with haste she pulled out her flare gun. Squeezing the trigger, she fired it down the hole. Immediately a vibrant red ball of dust erupted from the barrel floating down with a whizzing sound, illuminating the darkness. It was deep at least five meters but there was her friend, lying on the floor of another tunnel next to his teammate. The silent boy's left arm was bent at a wrong angle.  
"Yes Mum!" Called Krimson from the new pathway. For the second time today, her heart calmed back to a walking pace. Rearming her claw gauntlets, she extended her primary weapon, it's claws and with the grace of a ballerina dropped from wall to wall of the tunnel, the claws digging in to control her fall. Landing on the ground she looked down the two pathways that were now available to them. They were both empty, thank goodness.  
"Azure, it's safe!" Her teammate looked around the drop.  
"I can't get down without causing falling debris, you'll have to move everyone."

Sylvia grasped the boy shoulder on his uninjured side and gently pulled dragging him away from the above opening. Once she had dragged him from harms way and Krimson, who'd only earned minor bruising, had walked away Azure jumped down the hole. Extending his gloves, he shot bolts of ice, creating essentially a slide at the end cushioning and slowing the fall. He slid next to Sylvia and the ice immediately melted into steam. Together they looked at the boy's arm whilst Sylvia passed Krimson her flashlight. Whilst he remained on lookout, she and Azure attempted to help with his arm. Right now they were debating whether they bound it or left it.  
Azure, recommend leaving it, as they weren't medical professionals. "Why, it means he won't be able to fight and who knows how many hands are need to get out?"  
"We can't properly pop a joint back, have you had training?"  
"No but…"  
"No, stop." He raised a hand cutting her off. "Sylvia, we don't want to make it worse."  
Suddenly the sound of cracking bones was accompanied by a shout of pain. Both of them jumped as they looked at the boy. His right arm was grasping his left, the joint back in place. A look of extreme pain on his face but nothing expect a singular outburst.  
"You all bicker to much, focus on what we have to do." Sylvia had had enough of this guys. She rose to her feet and looked him in the eye.  
"Maybe if we had your name, we could actually help you," he smiled and looked at her. If she could see herself, she would also agree she's a natural leader.  
"Asai Mizu, Mistral transfer." The girls eyes widened.  
"Your from the same kingdom as Argent?" He nodded, getting up and gently twirling his arm, a look of discomfort in his eyes. With that he drew a katana and twisted it in his undamaged hand. Immediately the blade retracted slightly and protecting covering emerged as handle extended crosshairs.  
"Come on let's move." With that he began moving down the tunnel, the group of three following closely behind.

They walked into the center of the tunnel system, it was burning. Tree's had flames on all branches as the crimson heat spread from branch to branch. The remains of a Darkbrute was burning next to a lake, its contents nearly empty. If there had been grass it was now ashes. The stone podium was untouched and residing ontop were a black bishop piece and white rook.  
"Sylvia!" She didn't even need Azure's shout. She leapt into the air, teeth biting bare air as she landed on the Darkbrute's back. Her claws digging into it's flesh as its blood poured from the wound, filling the air with the smell of a decaying dumpster. Holding the Grimm's body with her legs she lifted her claws again and brought them down this time they glowed with a blue hue. Ice fused the wound closed and dug into the Grimm circulatory system. With a kick, she leapt off the monster as it charged for a wall, slamming itself against it whilst Sylvia landed on the scorched earth. Krimson ran forward, his claymore in hand. Building up speed as he propelled himself forward. Before the Darkbrute could even turn around, he swiped at its underbelly. Another wound opened this time but glowed with fire. Backing flipping, Krimson landed on his feet and focused on the world around him. Fire raged in the trees and in patches of scattered ground. The Grimm turned to him, the sound of his armour, clinking as he raised his sword to directly point at the monster. Azure, grabbed aimed his gauntlet and unleashed a bolt of ice from the pedestal from the creature's right. Freezing it's legs in place. The monstrous beast howled as it attempted to pull its self free. Krimson, ignored them. Any time they could buy was good in his books. All around them fires began to fizzle out as if having water was being applied whilst his sword began to glow. No its wasn't glowing but starting to burn. The metal was literally on fire as if the metal was fuel. Opening his eyes, Krison dashed foreward again faster than any normal human and plunged it into the neck of the Grimm. It howled as it burst into slams. Its skin began to bubble and char from the immense heat. Krimson pulled out his sword and began rolled out of the way as the monster began it's final attack. Azure, couldn't see anything. Even his semblance couldn't see an opening past the fire. The entire scene was gray except for his allies' blue and red spotted bodies but the monster was pure blue. No opening was effective. Sylvia ran to Asai who was standing at the podium.  
"Choose one and let's get out of here." Not even thinking, she grabbed the white rook and ran to Azure, who was attempting to hit the Darkbrute with his ice blasts but they melted even before hitting, so he'd resorted to building walls attempting to slow down the monsters as he chased Krimson. Suddenly she heard another whizzing sound as flare zipped past her head. Immediately, the Grimm stopped attacking and ran. It turned on the spot and ran for the corner, attempting to flee from the flare.  
"Let's go guys!" Shouted Asai and together, the four of them ran into a tunnel residing on the opposite side.

* * *

"Hello?" Argent cried, running past tunnels, as the screams grew louder.  
"Over here!" The sound of a Grimm's cry echoed through the tunnel followed by a massive slamming sound. The walls shook and the tunnel started shaking dust, the normal kind not the energy propellant kind. The glow was fading now, he walked up to the nearby T junction only for a girl to fly into his body, knocking the window out of him and pinning him to the floor. Argent opened his eyes to find the girl on top of him, her face and ram's horns rested on him. Her lips were incredibly close. She opened her eyes and immediately turned blushed bright red, leaping off him and flinging herself against the slimy wall western wall. A massive sword at her side, scrapping against the wall. Argent could feel his face, it was burning too. Before they could talk, another growl alerted their attention to the tunnel. It was approaching, faster. The Grimm that had been stalking her.  
"Quick, follow me!" Argent bolted back to the center, the girl following quickly after him. "I'm going to slow it down, what ever happens keep going straight! You'll reach the center… I'll see you there!" With that he dug his heels into the ground, the girl running past him muttering thanks. The Grimm was head bound this way. No way could they actually outrun it in it's home territory. Reaching into his satchel, he pulled out the dust pellets. Four fire left and three ice and one wind. Grasping all three ice, he zipped the back closed and dumped it back into his satchel. The pellets were like powdery play-doo. The Grimm was getting closer, it was less than ten meters, Argent waited. Stock still. His whole body feeling like it was shaking. He wondered if his soul was rattling inside his heart. Five meters, Argent flung the pellets for the ground at his feet and dove backwards. The instant the pellets collided the ground, spikes of ice crisscrossed from the ground, fusing a temporary ice barrier similar to the one he'd created near the start. No bothering to waste a percious second, he bolted back to the objective whilst the ice cracked as the Grimm slammed into it.

"My god, are you okay?" The girl sat beneath a tree, it leaves providing luscious shade. A cut ran under her chin, to the start of the neck.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Argent, sitting next to her a pulling out his miniature medical kit from his satchel. "Do you mind?" The girl blushed slightly, her face going crimson again. She lifted her head to expose her neck, showing the wound completely in the light. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening; however some Grimm quills were embedded that would need to be removed. Pulling out tweezers and an antibacterial spray Argent began healing the wound. "So, what's you name?"  
The girl didn't smile as to not move much but whispered, "Carmine Mogenstern." Argent pulled out the first quill and the girl winced slightly but no complaining. "Morgenstern, as in morning star if I'm not mistaken?" The girl gently nodded, her eyes jammed shut and he pulled the second needle-like quill out. Just one more. " I'm a transfer from Mistral, you a transfer or local?" The girl didn't answer as the final quill was being tugged on but it was being stubborn. A miniature tear formed in the girl's eye, Argent stopped. "You okay?"  
The girl nodded. "Just do it." She scrunched up the end of her sleeve and stuck it in her mouth biting down as to cope with the pain. Heading her words, Argent, grasped the quill, twisted and yanked it with a quick downwards motion. It flew out the embedded tip revealed to have a serrated edge, designed for digging into soft flesh. Carmine's eyes were damp, her makeshift gag had stopped the sound but was covered in saliva.  
Argent, reached into his med kit and stored his tweezers and spray before grabbing a lollipop and bandage. He passed her the lollipop earning a laugh from her as he bandaged her neck.  
"Sorry for it taking so long, normally my semblance would heal you near instantly but lately I've not trusted myself." The girl smiled, the lollipop stick sticking out her mouth like a second tongue.  
"Hey, you may not use your semblance but your still are a great doctor. Now lets get our relic. She jumped to her feet and began walking calmly towards the pedestal. There was only three pieces left now, one of the queen's had been taken. All that was left were a white rook, a black queen and black bishop. Carmine, picked up the queen and squealed in a girly voice. "YES! I'M QUEEN!" With that she began mocking an air guitar, and began humming a tune. She looked like some wannabe punk rock girl dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and grey skinny jeans. She at least had combat boots and leather armor, making her seem slightly rebellious. Immediately she stopped and stared across the room. The mole-like Grimm was here and he didn't look friendly.

"Carmine, your still weak! Run for the opposite side and I'll distract it." She didn't seem to listen, she unsheatled her sword and swung it for a second, it handle unhidged and moved, a barrel extened as the blade morph into a rifle. With a quick swipe, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an ammo case, it contents filled with red dust capsules. Argent pulled out a red pellet and loaded it into his quarterstaff. Together they leapt backwards into the tree, using them as cover. From there they began unloading round after around. Each time a bullet struck home, it flared like a sparkler before dying out to reveal red burn marks in it's place. "Stop, that won't work," commented Argent looking intently.  
"Why?" He pointed towards the Grimm and Carmine followed his gaze, the burns were fading, leaving only a faint scar.  
"We need more power!" The Grimm charged in their direction upon hearing Argent's voice. It head butted right into the tree, uprooting it. Carmine leapt for tree whilst Argent leapt over the Grimm and began running away behind it. Carmine watched as it ran into another tree, apparently planning on knocking them all down. Argent reached into his satchel and pulled out his last four pellets; one wind and four fire. His quarterstaff was designed to essentially 'burn' these over time, neglecting their powerful destructive capability into a controlled burn but a suddenly blast might be enough.  
"Carmine!" Immediately the Grimm turned around to stare at him. He flung the bag for Carmine. It flew through the air and landed just shy of her tree. "Reload and Fire!" That all the Grimm needed. It charged and collided with him, sending him off his feet and onto his back. Jumping up, Argent raised his staff. His final fire pellet burning unleashing flames from the tip. With that he swung his staff as the Darkbrute tried again. This time he was just barely knocked aside, the flames entering it's nostril and burning it olfactory receptors. The Grimm howled, Argent couldn't see Carmine but he hoped she'd done what he though she'd do. In fact, Carmine immediately thought of the idea as soon as the dust hit the grass. However instead of picking it up, she called upon her Semblance and the bag rose off the floor and zoomed through the air making a beeline for her outstretched hand. Grasping the bag, she opened her magazine case and stuffed her bullets with the pellets of dust supplied by her teammate. The black queen chess piece was now residing in her right pocket along with her empty flare gun.

She reloaded and took aim but Argent was too close, he could be caught in the cross fire. He flipped and dodged each attack but she could tell he wasn't made for close quarter combat. He struck clumsily at the monster, his attacks were only aggravating it. Not even damaging it in the slightest. She'd been in contact with him, maybe. She focused on Argent, and immediately felt a tugging sensation. She clentched her stomach and imagined pulling on that tug. Immediately Argent was pulled off his feet and flung ten meters away and landed in the lake. Carmine pulled the trigger unleashing all five bullet before leaping for the pool. No soon had she jumped, the bullets collided with the beast. They exploded in a vibrant glow of orangey red light. The wind powder accelerated it's spread by fueling it with air. The fire spread across the vegetation. She watched as the fire spread above the water's surface. Argent tugged on her leg motioning to his neck, apparently running out of water. He watched as Carmine swam to the surface. Argent stood up, immediately his head punctured the surface. A lot of the lake's water had been evaporated, to protect them. The entire mini-paradise was on fire, nothing had been safe except the pedestal and it's remaining two pieces. Carmine walked out and check on the Grimm. It lay unmoving, its skin charred black. Now all they could smell was fire. The entire air was thick with smell of smoke and burning vegetation.  
"Let's go," instructed Argent, pulling Carmine by the arm for the another pathway untouched by either of them.

The run back was tiring but uneventful. Nothing bothered them. Since they had all this spare time Argent began asking questions about his teammate. He learnt that she'd lived in Vale her whole life and trained to be a huntress. She explained that her whole life had been preparation for her dream of being a warrior. She'd practiced every day and got near top marks in class. Camine's pink hair was bobbing in their induced wind from running, the white ram's horns protruding from her head seeming to illuminate in the darkness. Since Argent had lost his torch and run out of dust, she passed over hers as she didn't need it. Again, he felt it was unfair of genetics to do this to him.  
"What about you?" Asked Carmine, leaping over a plant root as she motioned for them to turn left at the coming junction.  
"I'm just a transfer from Mistral… needed a fresh start,"  
She looked ahead her gaze slightly off before talking, "it must be nice to start again…" They ran in silence for the rest of the run. They stood underneath an opening to the surface, it may not necessarily be theirs but it was a way out. Argent extended his quarterstaff and placed the head on the ground, Carmine jumped on top and Argent pulled up with all his might. Immediately she skyrocketed into the air. With a flip, she used her forward momentum to land in the meadow and near the edge of their entrance hole. Taking the chance, he took out his Grimm repellant flare gun. And took out it's ammo and loaded it into his staff. It glowed a bright pale orange, edging upon yellow confirming his suspicions. It was a fire and wind mix. Drawing a circle on the used the discharge to propelling him out of the whole. With a yelp, Argent zipped out the whole and zoomed past Carmine. He was on a quarterstaff runaway train, until it suddenly ran out. His fell three meters before landing on his rear end. Carmine ran over to him and help him to his feet. She smiled, and Argent smiled back. Then they both laughed stupidly.

* * *

Having just left the room of flames, the quad team ran down the tunnel and kept. Running it was a dead end. No exit, nothing. Azure kicked the wall in frustration earning him nothing but a sore set of toes. Whilst he hopped around, Sylvia, Krimson and Asai focused on figuring a way out.  
"We could dig but that may take too long, we have no idea how far down we are," Sylvia and Asai nodded., that idea would never work. Sylvia looked to Asai, who was watching the long one way tunnel that they'd run down.  
"We can't stay here, we have no options except fighting. Lets move." Sylvia agreed. She walked over to Azure, who was slightly limping but otherwise all right. He leaned on her shoulder as they walked behind her childhood friend and newfound friend.

They reached an entrance tunnel. The light streaming down was harsh, presumably midday. They'd been down here for at least four hours. Asai, instead of waiting jumped digging both katana's into wall of the vertical tunnel. Using them like ice picks, he began scaling up the wall, slowly but surely.  
"Will you be fine getting up?" Sylvia asked Azure, looking up at the walls.  
He nodded, "It's just sore, I'll be fine." With that she reactivated her guantlets and leapt at the wall, claws extended. The claws pierced the wall and leapt off for the opposite side, zig zagging up the walls with wolf-like grace. Using his fists, Azure propelled himself off walls [Like Yang and her fire gloves] clumps of ice appearing in his wake as he flung himself up the walls. Krimson, waited for last and swung his Calymore as it morphed into a long tubed device with what appeared to be a miniature gas tank. Aiming it at the ground, he pulled the trigger. Krimson rode a controlled jet of flames from his flamethrower out of the tunnel and was immediately met by cheers. Sylvia watched at their entire cohort cheered. Professor Ozpin walked forward from the mass of shouting pupils.  
"Well done, you are the last to finish. Everyone, please go to the hall. You will be advised on your teams and celebration lunch provided. Followed by dormitory room assignment."  
Sylvia hugged Krimson, around the waist since she wasn't as tall.  
"We did it!" For a moment she felt him falter but them felt his hand on her head patting her like he'd done at Signal Academy. Unknown to her, Azure was looking a slight bit hurt and refused to look and traipsed after Argent, wanting to inquire about his journey through the caves.

"Aeron Gallows, Carnius Rook, Cesare Macchiavelli and William Brackson. You collected the White Bishop pieces and from now on you will be known as Team Accuracy [Team ACWC]. Your leader is Aeron Gallows." Cheers from the student ensure before Ozpin called the next group. Sylvia didn't think much of them. Nobody she knew was there anyway.

"Asai Mizu, Fulger Gray, Marcato Sound and Krimson Imperious. You collected the Black Bishop pieces and from now on you will be known as Team Malefic [Team MAFK]. Your leader is Marcato Sound." Sylvia cheered for her friend, waving her hands to stand out. Krimson seemed to turn a new shade of red at this odd occurrence.

"Argent Chevalier, Carmine Morgenstern, Jonathan Williams and Melancton Thanos. You collected the Black Queen pieces and from now on you will be known as Team Magic [Team MAJC], lead by Melancton Thanos." Everyone cheered.

"And our final team," Sylvia and Azure walked towards the side of the hall. "Azure Flowers, Rot Fieber, Sylvia Tsume and Tod Jager. You collected the White Rook pieces and from now on you will be known as Team Star [Team STAR]. Your leader is Sylvia Tsume." Sylvia felt immediately crushed, sure she wanted to be a leader but now she wasn't so sure but for now she would enjoy the party.

* * *

MAJC walked down the corridor of the dormitory, its team of four isolate by the teams of two already established connections. The party had been tiring and carried onto into the late evening. Nobody talked from exhaustion. They just got changed and climbed into bed. Argent couldn't sleep and left after five minutes, giving the excuse of leaving something in the hall.

Outside it was cold and not as warm from body sweat. Walking to a nearby patch of grass, Argent lay down, his grey long sleeve shirt and tracksuit pants that served as his pajamas insulated him against the cold. The stars were shining above casting a faint glow on the fields. Since when did a change of scenery change ones life. Being here was amazing, no bullies and no abuse. He was finally free to be who he wanted without being tormented. The moon as usual was broken, parts gently drifting off to become meteorites or comets. If luck was on their side it may even become shooting stars. The grass's cold and dampness was just starting to leech through his clothes but it felt amazing. Suddenly a person dropped down next to him.  
"Thanks for today." Carmine was wearing a white tank top and short black pants. She lay up, also looking at the stars. "I could have been Grimm food if it wasn't for you." The bandage rippling under her neck as she talked.  
"It's fine. I thought I would never find a team mate that was as cool as you. I thought it would be much more difficult." Argent heard her turn onto her side to look at him. He did the same.  
"About the first moment I met you. I'm sorry for crashing into you." The tension was thick, Argent doubted a knife would be able to cut it. Heck, he might need a chainsaw.  
"It's okay. Your not my type." She seemed confused yet slightly relieved.  
"Hey, can we be friends?"  
"We already are." Together they looked out at the stars for the next five minutes before both returning to their dorm.

* * *

Sylvia knocked on Krimson's team door to be met with Asai topless. He had zero fat but no abs, defined chest… She realized what she was doing and ripped her eyes off his exposed skin and looked at his face.  
"Is Krimson here?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, sure." He turned around and spoke outloud. "Krimson, you have a visitor." Immediately Asai stepped aside as she saw another familiar face take it's place.  
He had a black and red striped shirt with three quarter red silk pants, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth with foam.  
"Syl… Whmmre mmu donmg here?" He swallowed the foam from his mouth and down his throat. He tried again, "Sylvia, what are you doing here?"  
She steadied her breathing and calmed down her pulse, "I'm just checking up on you. Making sure you're alright."  
He looked at her, confused by her actions. "I'm fine and I wish your team luck in the future."  
Sylvia bit back bitter tears. "That's it, all because we're on different teams, we can't be friends anymore?"  
Krimson now looked even more confused. "Are you all right Sylvia? Hey! Wait!" But it was too late, Sylvia had stalked off back to her dormitory.


	2. Combat & Classes

**Chapter 2 – Classes & Combat **

"Argent, get up!" As much as he was stirred Argent didn't want to wake up. The voice hissing at him again, urging him to open his eyes. The sunlight was weak yet it seemed like a supernova to him. Argent groaned and twisted over in his bed, slamming a pillow over his head. Suddenly the mattress was lifted with a jolt, knocking him out of bed and onto the cold wooden floor.  
"Hey!" With a cry, he jumped to his feet. Jonathan, his new teammate, had essentially thrown him out of bed. Now that Argent was awake Jonathan had moved back to sit on his bed and play on his portable gaming device. It was only them, alone in the room. Argent looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:21 am and sighed in relief. The boy spoke up again.  
"Everyone left for breakfast. I however, had it at 5:30 when I started practicing." Argent looked at his teammate again. He wore a dark green t-shirt with bandages along his left arm and one of those tribal tattoo sleeves on his right. Again, he wore black cargo pants and combat boots, was that the fashion nowadays? His eyes were an unnatural, an almost fake shade of greenly yellow. Long black hair resided from his head with a dark green streak on left. There was only one word to describe it... Unique. Reaching under his bed Argent pulled out his suitcase and withdrew his toiletries bag and before walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Locking the door, he examined the empty bathroom. A single shower in the corner with door and screen being comprised of fogged glass. A toilet resided in the corner and the sink had three draws with an underneath compartment. Argent looked in the leftmost one and immediately suspected Jonathan. Inside it were contact solution, green hair dye and antiperspirant. The next one was Carmine's as it had about fifty different types of foundations and brushes along with toothbrushes and ear cleaners. Assuming the entire group had already entered he opened the last one, on the far right, and saw it filled with antiperspirant and dental care equipment, neatly stacked in piles. If it was the final guy it must be... Argent had to rack his brains for a minute, Melancton. So he opened the one of just shy of the right and deposited his beauty weapons. Foundation, moisturiser, ear cleaners, deodorant, hair gel and nail clippers. Reaching into the compartment underneath, Argent retrieved a towel and hung it over the glass. He began undressing, peeling off his pyjama shirt before looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't have any six- pack or defined muscles but he was certainly lean. He had only one blemish on his body, on his left arm. A birthmark in the shape of what appeared to be a disfigure ninja star or an actual star, whatever it was Argent didn't mind. Peeling off the last of his clothes he stepped into the shower and began blasting the hot water. The steam was filling the air. Water gushed over his body, defoliating his skin from dust and germs. A bottle of shampoo resided on the floor along with a corresponding conditioner. Taking the preliminary bottle, he deposited a generous squirt into his hand. The smell of citrus and apples immediately punctured the smell of steam, the green soap solution beginning to slip through his fingers. Argent began applying it to his hair, from the follicles to the tips.

Leaving the shower with a towel wrapped around his lower body he walked back into the main room. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out his suitcase and grabbed his school uniform, long sleeved black vest with orange lining followed by grey undershirt and red tie. Argent may have done a slight change by substituting the white undershirt with a grey alternative. Returning to the bathroom and closing the door, Argent began getting dressed. After clothing himself he turned to the mirror. Opening his drawer, he pulled out ear cleaners, hair gel and deodorant. With ease he bunched his messy fringe together with his hands, lathed in hair gel before pulling it to the side with waving gesture. This was accompanied with brushing the remaining gel through his head hair to gently spike it. Grasping two ear cleaners, Argent began delving one into each bat ear before pulling out mini clumps of yellow gunk. With a minor display of disgust he dropped them into a bin underneath the sink and drawers. The final step was a spray of deodorant under his arms, under his shirt as to apply to the skin. Depositing the beauty products back into his drawer, Argent left the bathroom and back to the bedroom. The clock read 8:34 am, _Still time for breakfast_ though Argent as he kicked the suitcase back under his bed and straightened his bed sheets and centered the pillow. "You heading out?" Inquired Jonathan. Argent looked up at him on the other side of the room, he'd removed the gaming device and was now reading a book... his book.  
"Yeah," replied Argent, clearly unimpressed by his teammates actions. "Don't loose my page okay?"  
Jonathan looked up from the words and held up a marker, "It's page 231, don't worry. The marker was just stopping me from turning pages."  
Argent nodded, "Okay bye!" He grasped the door handle and began to turn the knob. However, it twisted under his fingers and flung open, colliding with his nose and causing a yelp of pain and a squirt of blood.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Pain flared through from his nose and down his spine, spreading through his body towards his fingertips. Argent had barely registered Carmine's apology through the pain. Walking to his bed whilst pinching his nose had been easy, not wanting to the run to the bathroom and scream had been difficult. When fighting, you anticipated injuries and often your aura was on edge working in unison to protect you. Accidental or non-life threatening situations, can fool the wielder and as such your aura may not be fast enough to react. The pain was subsiding as time progresses, Carmine sat down next to him and he couldn't help but noticed she smelt of roses and frangipani.  
"Never mind me." Argent looked up through watery eyes to see all three of his team mates in the room. Carmine had straightened her pink hair and tied it back into a ponytail. The leader, Melancton wasn't much more talkative. In fact, Argent had never heard him speak not even during the team's initiation ceremony. "I'll just wait for the pain to fade and then I'll go get breakfast." Carmine then placed something warm in his lap. Opening the napkin wrapped package his hopes fell. Inside was buttered toast, good, scrambled eggs, good but bacon? Bad. With two fingers he gingerly picked it off as if it were lit dynamite and set it aside. The groups discussion a blur to him, he wasn't focusing. "Guys?" The group immediately shushed and turned to stare.  
"Sorry, what is it?" Inquired Carmine, still apparently concerned for him.  
"Anyone like bacon?" He asked holding up the three rashers in the napkin. "Sorry, but I'm vegetarian so I need someone to eat these." Not waiting for a response, Jonathan reached out his hand, his palm open to accept the greasy crispy strips. Without thinking he dumped it into his hand before munching down on the toast and eggs. Delicious.  
"Why are you eating eggs?" Argent's stomach dropped as he realized Carmine had noticed, now for the hard part explaining.  
"Eggs are a certain blank point, you could say, and I'll eat them for the iron requirements plus I'd hate to give up pastry and cake." She smiled a look of pure warmth and energy whilst Jonathan choked through a mouth of bacon.  
"Tnk yo-" Melancton, as usual remained quiet before leaving through the door. Jonathan swallowed before questioning, "why did he just,"  
"Leave?" Finished Carmine, looking up at the clock. Argent looked up, the needle had somehow moved to 8:50 am. Carmine swore out loud. "We're going to be late!" and with that she left her injured team mate and bolted after their leader.

Jonathan and Argent pulled themselves off their beds and ran into the corridor after them, leaving his half eaten toast and eggs on his bedside table. His nose was still throbbing but that didn't distract him from the other boys running down the corridor, some wearing limited variations on the school uniform. Down the corridor and out onto the courtyard he ran. Despite the pain Argent was keeping steady pace with Jonathan. The approached the fountain by the entrance hall.  
"Do a trick!" Shouted Jonathan to Argent running faster to pull in front of his teammate. Then something that he couldn't explain happened. It was amazing, immediately Jonathan moved faster, leapt onto the rail of the fountain, leapt off reaching for a lamppost and used it like a monkey bar to flip off and somersault back onto the ground. This occurred over the duration of two seconds. All Argent could manage was a jump onto the fountains edge and front flip off back to the pavement, and that alone took about five.  
"Nice!" He called ahead. Jonathan looked behind him and smiled. Argent realized that his face had turned a shade paler. Like when you add white pain to lighten a dark purple or red and it accidently goes too light and you have to depose of the batch. It looked unhealthy. However by the time the smile had finished, he'd already regained some of his lost color. No wanting to give up Argent forced his legs to move faster passing Jonathan and another three students before barreling into the classroom.

 **Break.**

Sylvia yawned. She hated this class, all she could hear was mumble, Grimm, mumble monster. Mumble, mumble, mumble... She stretched both arms, inhaling deeply. The fresh air providing a much needed rush of blood to her head.  
"Ah, Mrs. Tsume! From your exaggerated arm gesture I suppose you'd like to tell me a weakness of the Grimm you fought yesterday." Desperately rummaging through her brain she couldn't remember, blank space. She looked to her right to see Azure, mocking glasses with his fingers.  
"Lack of eye sight?" Professor Port looked at her with slight confusion.  
"Close my dear. They actually still have their eyesight but it so small that it it's practically noexistsant. Instead they a mucus-based membrane that reflects light given off in dust reactions. Last time I fought one of these demons..." Again dribble. She smiled at Azure before nodding at him in appreciation and acknowledgement. She let the monotonous lecture loll her brain back to slumberland.

Sylvia awoke to the bell, reverberating through the empting classroom and her skull. She watched as teams began filing out. Already half of her team had left except for Azure, he was filing papers into a plastic pocket humming a tune to himself before whispering a tune. It sounded like a soundtrack from a professional. She almost wanted to go back to sleep, listening to him but she instead watched him sort through his work. Then she noticed he'd stopped sorting papers, Azure was looking at her.  
"Why are you staring?" She stood up and immediately shoved her chair in.  
"We need to go. We're going to be late!" Before walking briskly out, ignoring any attempts to converse with her teammate. Her face was a blush of red, turning as dark as her hair. Out the door and into the corridor with no plan on where to go now. She looked left, no students. Looked right, no students again. The door creaked behind her.  
"It's lunch time, the students are at the mess hall." She sighed, her stomach grumbling. "Yeah, lets go..."  
They walked down past the initially run by fountain. Sylvia struggled to regain her breath from her hurried exit. She did however limit her breathing as to not allow Azure to catch on.  
"What do you want? Salad? Sandwich? Lasagna?" Sylvia thought wistfully over Azure's options. Licking her lips at the prospect of a filling meat after missing breakfast. For a team leader she'd already failed by sleeping in this morning and not waking her teammates.  
"I'm starving, I'd eat a cow." Azure laughed, the sound reverberating through the empty courtyard. She noticed he kept glancing at the nearby arena. Respecting his privacy she didn't ask why he kept glancing. She walked on with Azure close to her side.

The food hall was packed. Students sat at the various four long benches comprised of multiple picnic-like tables. Each column of tables was for a different year. First years took the far left and it went up by years to the right. Walking towards her teammates she noticed the other members of her year, including Carmine standing out with her pink hair and loud voice commenting on class. She hurried up to her teammates, Tod & Rot. She lowered herself to her seat, a plate of steaming steak with gravy like sauce and a crisp garden salad. With renewed ferocity she dug in, nearly inhaling a clump of half chewed steak. Whilst eating she observed her two teammates. Tod, with his spikes hair and pony tail was munching away clearly enjoying the flavor. Dual swords comprised of a dark ebony was strung across his back. His trench coat covered majority of his chest and upper arm. Fingerless gloves grasped the cutlery as he strategically dissected his steak. Rot, another fox faunus, with his plate empty he was punching away at buttons on mobile gaming device. Muttering under his breath about demons and experience. She was always confused by his eye; one bluey green and one red. Azure was busy munching on a lettuce leaf, nibbling at the strand of carrot precariously on the edge of the leaf.  
"So, what is next?" Sylvia looked up. She couldn't tell who had spoken. They'd all remained in the exact same place doing the exact same things.  
"Well... I..." Unsure who to address she addressed the entire group. "We have combat training with Professor Goodwitch next." Then Tod looked up,  
"Good. Thanks."  
 _Your very unemotive,_ thought Sylvia returning to her food.

"Today class, you will fight against an opposing team. Random selection will choose the teams. One member will then fight an oppositional team member. The first team pulled will choose a combatant, follow by the second team's choice in regards to their selection." With that she tapped her scroll. The screen scrolled through the many names before landing on one. "Team Star, you have been selected. Choose a combatant."

* * *

Argent watched as the team discussed. Well more of a half discussion. Apart from Azure and the girl, Sylvia, the two other boys where disinterest and playing video games respectively. He couldn't say much for himself, he looked down at his lap. The book in his hand had also allowed him to ignore the discussion on stage. Carmine, tapped his shoulder looking up at her she motioned to the stage. Azure was on stage. He smiled. His gauntlets were still bracelets. This would make it harder to guess the weapon for any team. Remembering their fight on the first night, he subconsciously started scratching his right inner arm. Images of ice flashed in front of his eyes.  
"Okay, Azure Flowers will be your opponent. The second team is..." She flicked her scroll again. The names started spinning deciding their fate. "Team Magic! Please choose your opponent. Argent's heart swelled. He could have a rematch... but then again. He looked at Azure. He seemed even more composed than when they had first fought. Could he truly win?

"Okay guys? Anyone got any information we can use?" Jonathan glanced at his fellow teammates. Argent's debated whether or not to talk.

Carmine whispered hoarsely, "I only know that he uses gauntlets, I saw them on when he left the tunnels yesterday." Argent piped up yet he couldn't help but feel he was calling his friend out.  
"He's an ice specialist. His gauntlets have an ice crystal core. It allows some beams and a frozen grip like effect." Carmine stared at him.

"How did you know this?" Again his stomach dropped. "Friends. We talked about our weapons." Carmine sighed.  
"You're out of the question. He knows what you've got we need someone he isn't aware of, so it's one of us three..."

"You have two minutes to make a selection or Mr Flowers here will win by default" Called Glynda from the stage.  
Carmine stood up, "Let me go, I'll do my best and win it for the team."  
Jonathan slammed both hands on his knees, "It needs to be a vote!"  
"Carmine go," the group stared at our leader. For someone who didn't speak much, he had a sense of gravity to his voice. Carmine, cheered and jumped happily on the spot, her pink hair flying past her ram's horns. With that she left over the bannister and onto the stage. Her claymore sheathed at her side.  
"Okay, I want a clean tournament style fight. Once your aura hits the red zone you have lost the competition." Glynda placed them at a twenty-meter distances from each other before residing to the side. "Let the match begin!"

Argent watched with nerves in his stomach. With a quick twirl, Carmine transformed her claymore into her rifle and began unloading shot after shot. In retaliation, Azure extend his gauntlets and struck both into the floor. Ice rose from the ground erecting a pillar of ice shielding him from the attack. Reaching into her pocket, Carmine grasped another gun cartridge and loaded. She fired again. Instead of normal bullets, these burst into flames upon striking the ice. The frozen shied began melting, pooling away into water on the field. Running around the ice, Azure began weaving through the air, avoiding bullet that would tear him to shreds. He began covering distance... 2 meters... 5 meters... To stop her barrage he began his own. Raising his glove, bolts of neon blue erupted from the surface and soared through the air. One struck her left shoulder, ice fusing over the joint. Although not much pain it made it harder to move. Using her shock, Azure covered more distance getting closer. Holding the rifle in her right hand she twirled again reverting it back to a sword. With a dash of speed, she bolted forward to meet Azure.

Dropping to his knees, Azure ducked under Carmine's side strike before grasping her shoulder and leaping over her. Using her as a vault with ease he landed where she had initially stood whilst she ran into his path. Then she felt it. Water. She looked at her feet. A thin layer of it covers her feet and the floor up to the ice pillar. Azure, not wasting a second fired a bolt at the ground near her feet. Before she could react, the ground froze spreading across half the arena and into her shoes, sealing her in place. Using her sword she attempted to cut at the ice. Surely it was working but barely, she needed time. She looked back at Azure to see him bolting towards her, hands outstretched to grasp her. Remember Agrent's words of 'a frozen grip'. She panicked and focused on his gauntlets. They had been in contact with her and as such she could remember what they felt time. Using that memory she focused on the gauntlets, their icy metal touch slightly warmed by human skin. It's minor dents in the metal deforming on her skin. With that she imagined them moving to the right. She fought the minor tug in her stomach and felt a pulling

sensation. Azure, who'd been on a beeline for her, felt his gloves fly to his right. Immediately he fell off balanced and crashed into the ice, sliding away from her. Freeing herself from the ice, Carmine took a quick glance at her scroll. It was just slipping into the orange zone. She was still fine. Azure did the same after stopping his slide and getting to his feet, ten meters from her. He was just before the red zone.

"GO CARMINE!" Both the combatants looked to the stands to see Argent cheering. Jonathan stood beside him, whistling in appreciation. Melancton just watched, curious of what had occurred. Carmine threw herself behind Azure's initial ice pillar as he unloaded another barrage of ice bolts. Buzzing through the air like bee's they fused into the ice ground creating spike like stars. A few collided with the pillar reinforcing it's stability and stopped the melting process. Argent leapt into the air using the sub zero blasts to propel himself up and over the pillar. Thinking he was one step ahead was wrong. Carmine was ready, claymore in hand. With a simple swing, she struck Azure out of the air and into a crash dive.  
"That's it!" Exclaimed Glynda standing between them as to inhibit any more violence. "Carmine from Team Magic wins. Azure you fought greatly but realize that dust requires aura to activate. Your gauntlets contain dust crystals; these will use your aura when activated. Please refer to your scroll more often or practice more restraint when using dust based attacks. Otherwise you made the ingenious move of freezing the water." Carmine happily walked back up to the stands and leapt up to the stands and her team. High fiving Argent and Jonathan whilst Melancton congratulated her with a simple, "Well done..." Azure walked up shamefully back to his team who offered condolences.

"I hope you guys realize the lesson displayed today. Remember your own limits, dust may be powerful but it does require something from you. It's a two way street. Those who specialize in dust and it's uses normally spend years perfecting aura usage and effective deployment of dust." Glynda waved her riding crop and immediately sheets of paper flew through the air each one landing in everyone's lap. "Finish these worksheets by your next lesson tomorrow. Azure & Carmine?"

"Yes Professor?" Inquired Azure, whilst Carmine shushed her team to stop cheering. "You will be expect to write a five hundred word report on ways you could improve your combat and how to implement it your next battle or encounter. This will need to be handed in by the end of the week, so four days." Carmine seemed upset but nodded. Argent was grateful he didn't have to fight Azure again. He'd wait until he was stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry about the sketchy upload times. If you read my profile you may notice that I am in school and where I study exams have begun and as such upload dates will be hazy until November. Then I will be able to work on the chapters undisturbed. Anyway like and review and I hope to upload again soon.


	3. An Upcoming Outing

**Chapter 3 – An Upcoming Outing**

"Well done again Carmine," Jonathan and Argent rose their hands in applause. Magic's pajamas were a variety of colors. Carmine's pink, Argents grey, Jonathan's green and Melancton's ebony black. Carmine stupidly stood up from her bed and bowed like someone gaining a medal. She looked much different from lesson earlier that day. With her makeup off Argent noticed that her eyes seemed slightly smaller and twinkled less and she seemed less energetic. We clapped and laughed whilst Melancton sat cross-legged on his bed, apparently meditating, eyes closed.

Carmine clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention. Even Mr Zen opened his eyes to observe her weird display.  
"We should play truth or dare! Victor's choice!" Argent laughed.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying a victory allows the victor one request the following evening." Argent thought over it… not a bad choice.  
"I'll bite, who else is playing?" Jonathan nodded before pinching his nose.  
"My God what it's that?" A look of disgust on his face emerged as he pointed at his desk. Argent looked to find his half eaten breakfast growing purple and green mold. Quickly he scooped it up and threw it out the window. Since they were on the fourth floor it sailed a significant distance before landing.  
"Dealt with."

"Okay…" Began Carmine, "I'll go first." She pointed at Jonathan before inquiring. "Truth or Dare?" Jonathan looked over his options, thinking each one though through his head.  
"Truth." Carmine smiled with evil ferocity.  
"Do you have a lover or someone you love?" Without second guessing he relied,  
"Nope. No one on my mind or returns." Argent swallowed, a pit forming in his stomach as Jonathan turned to look at him. "Argent, truth or dar…"  
"Dare!" Argent bit back on his lip, now it was obvious he hated truth. Jonathan however didn't seem to notice.  
"I dare you to run down the corridor, to the fountain and back in one of Carmine's dresses." Argent smiled, this was nothing. Ten minute later, he emerged out of the bathroom wearing a pink and red gradient dress that rested just below the neckline, above the midway point to the ankles and draped over one shoulder. For extra effect, he'd put on a bit of foundation to cover some zits and brushed his hair down and flat. Jonathan and Melancton started bursting out in laughter. Jonathan was full out braying whilst Melancton, smudged his behind a hand clamped over his mouth. Carmine however seemed unaffected, she smiled but responded under her breath.  
"This is nothing…" She opened the door and watched Argent bolt down the corridor the dress flapping in the wind behind him, his hands over his face to not let anyone notice.

* * *

Sylvia had returned from talking to Professor Goodwitch regarding the class's homework. In the last moment, as she walked down the corridor, a person, whom she believe to be a girl from the gossamer dress she wore, ran past hands covering her face as if crying. Instead of following she kept walking towards her room. Just as she arrived back at her team's door, the girl zoomed past again and noticed her brown hair. As far as she was aware the only girls at Beacon was she and Carmine. Looking down the corridor she made note of the door she ran into. With that she stepped into her room.

Azure sat on his bed a book on his lap and on top rested a sheet of parchment with lines upon lines of combat theory and application practice. She noticed he'd flattened his dark blue hair for sleep and as such it covered his eyes. His pajamas were a mix of blue and black long pants and sleeveless tee. He looked up at her,  
"You find what you were looking for?" She nodded before moving over to her bed and placing her books on her bedside table. Tod and Rot were already asleep in bed. Tod was slightly tossing in his sleep, clearly slight uneased. The bed sheets were grasped tightly in his hands. Sylvia watched as Azure stood up and gently placed a hand on his head. Immediately he body relaxed and went limp. She watched in amazement as his hands unlocked and his breathing started to steady. "I don't know but he seems to have nightmares every night. I can't prove that only knowing him for three days and two nights but I haven't seen the pattern breaking."  
"It must be difficult if you are correct." She watched as his hands began twitching again hinting the return of his nervous sleeping disposition. Reaching into her bedside she pulled out her pajamas comprised of a red singlet tank top combo and short silver pants. Clothes in hand, she walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"I hate you guys…" Muttered Argent, running for the bathroom to change, whilst his team laughed in chorus.  
"You accepted! You chose to accept." The sound of running water indicated that Argent was cleaning his face so Jonathan called out again, "Whom do you pick?" The gushing sounds ceased and the sound of Argent calling out their daily champion, was emitted from underneath the crack of the door.  
"Carmine! Truth or Dare?" She looked at the door before glancing back at the group, a wide grin on her face.  
"Let's do truth, I have nothing to hide."  
"What was that?" Called Argent from behind the closed door, apparently the sound was muffled.  
"Truth!" The door opened to reveal Argent back in his pajamas, his long sleeved shirt and pants were combine with slippers. What stood out was his blue scarf, it was not one built to his size but rather small, like a child's. It also appeared hand knitted.  
"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done," Carmine looked away to think before coming to a solid conclusion.  
"I got rejected at my previous academy by a friend I'd confessed my love to. They told me, they didn't like me in that way." She looked back at the group, her smiled had faded slightly but it was still there just not in it's full glory. "Okay… Melancton. Truth or Dare?"

The boy in black didn't even wait. As soon as she had finished he muttered, "Truth."  
"What is your semblance? Describe to us in detail." The boy sighed.  
"I don't have one. Jonatha…" Before he could finished, Carmine interrupted him.  
"You don't know your semblance?"  
"No. I don't have one." Before Carmine could interfere again he asked, "Jonathan. Truth or Dare?"  
"I'll go with dare, please."  
"I dare you to kiss Argent." Immediately Argent's demeanor changed, from fun to immediate discomfort, grasping his right arm with immediate concern. Carmine noticed this, her eyes widening in shock.  
"Maybe that's not a good…" Jonathan grabbed Argent's head and kissed him on the lips. Argent could feel the moist lips press against his. In someway his body dropped another five degrees and his right arm skyrocketed. The peck was over as soon as it started. Jonathan sat back down on his buttock and smiled evilly, "Done, you've got to get better at dares Melancton."  
Carmine jumped to her feet. "I almost forgot, I left a book in the library. Argent would you mind giving me a hand finding it." With silence relief, he stood up and followed Carmine to the door.  
"Were are you going? It's Argent's turn to ask next!" Complained Jonathan, him and Melancton still sitting on the floor.  
"We'll be back soon!" Replied Carmine, closing the door and walking down the corridor, Argent by her side.

The night air was the same as it had been the first night they'd arrived noticed Argent. The stabbing pain in his right arm was starting to burn again. It was mellow right now, hopefully they'd find her book and get back soon so he could rinse it again, as he had after running with the dress.  
"Argent is there anything you'd like to tell me?" She'd stopped and leaned against a wall. The painting of some famous woman resided next to her. He swallowed, slightly unnerved by the situation.  
"Like what?"  
"Like what happened back there," Argent grasped the inside of his right arm. "Yeah, I noticed. We're partners now and honestly nothing you can say will scare me." Argent looked up at his teammate for the next four years. She was right. If she was to trust him, he had to trust her. Breathing to steady his heart rate he confessed.  
"Carmine, I'm dying." Carmine looked confused, she'd been waiting for some sexual orientation reveal but instead got this.  
"What?" Argent rolled back his right sleeve and Carmine gasped, in the middle of his forearm, the skin was turning black and bruised. The center slightly purple.

"Carmine. Before I applied for Beacon, I lived in Mistral. It's one of the newer kingdoms and doesn't have the same natural borders as Vale. Grimm attacks and populations of large magnitude were constantly near the city." One day, our academy traveled outside the borders for a sampling mission. We needed to find a plant used by herbalists for a virus that was going around. I got separated and lost in the forest. That's when the Grimm appeared. I was severely outmatched by ten to one." Carmine watched as Argent poked at the discoloration, the look of discomfort on his face was enough to send shivers down her spine. "I went on the offence because they surrounded me. I was getting injured left, right and center. I wasn't going to last much longer if I kept getting beaten like this. So I activated my semblance. I grasped onto one of the collapsed Grimm with my right hand and absorbed it's energy." Carmine's eyes widened in horror, "Since Grimm don't have Aura I absorbed it's life energy. The Grimm collapsed and I felt invigorated, like I'd had a double espresso. I knocked them down with ease. I felt all-powerful but when I'd finished my arm was on fire. I thought it was just a side effect of using my semblance on a Grimm. The next day this started forming. That was two weeks ago. A doctor told me if the infection keep going at this rate I probably won't make it to the end of the year plus we have no idea what will happen if it reaches any vital organs if it enters the bloodstream." Carmine looked at the wound. How something so simple could cause so much problems was beyond her mind.  
"Did the doctor tell you what it was?" Argent shook his head.

"They had no idea. Professor Ozpin has an idea of what… I have three options here." Carmine looked at him.  
"You can be cured?" Argent shook his head again.  
"Here they are; One, go and have my limb amputated and hope the infection hasn't spread."  
"That doesn't sound so bad…" replied Carmine.  
"I won't be able to fight. I need two hands to wield my quarter staff and I'm right handed It would take forever to learn how to use my left efficiently if I needed another weapon."  
"What are the other two then?" Asked Carmine quietly.  
"Two, keep going until the infection spreads too far and I collapse. The final is to end my life when and if the pain becomes too strong." Carmine looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
"And here I thought you'd confess you were gay or something."  
Argent looked startled, before laughing at her statement.  
"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH?" She shouted and slammed a fist into the wall next to her, the portrait of the woman bounced in the frame. Argent hushed for the fist had collided into the wall next to his head. "Your aren't trying hard enough! We will find a cure! God, you're one of the first people I can actually talk to, because I'm a lesbian and I feel like you actually understand me. I wanted to thank you for helping me in the caves. A boy completely deserted me because of the monster and didn't once regret or apologise."  
Argent's eyes widened in realisation.  
"Ohh…"  
"Yeah."  
"So that's why you pulled me out. I thought we were actually getting a book." She half laughed, half cried.  
"You idiot." Returning to the dorm, they called the game quits and went to bed.

* * *

Back again in Glynda's classroom, Team MAJC watched as another two battled it out in the arena. Argent watched in amazement as the boy with the blue ski cap stood like a posh gentleman, slightly leaning on a cane, his grey hood and black cargo pants made him look like some Atlas executive. His opponent was only slightly out of breath, sweat starting to flatten the sweep of violet hair that was raised slightly to accent its volume. The violet haired boy grasped his bow and the string retracted into the limb and they split, blades protruding from the dual half limbs. Walking back to his opponent, Argent watched as they began their deadly tango. They both moved with grace. The posh executive was holding well against his dual wielding opponent. With a quick movement the sword wielder attempted a moved to collide with the boy's neck. Instead the boy bent over as if doing limbo and kicked upwards with his legs and continued the momentum into a back flip retreating a few meters. Whilst in mid air the sword converted again, this time into a bladed staff.

"Will, Fulger…" Glynda called respectively looking at the cane wielder first followed by the boy with the bladed staff. "You have another few minutes before class ends. You seem evenly match so you will need to try a new tactic. You have to adapt on the battlefield don't just rely on one form or method to attack."

Will smiled at Fulger. Argent watched in fascination as Will twisted the head of his cane. Immediately the head disconnected and on the end of the handle rested a thin blade like a rapier. He twirled the sheath until the open side resided away from his body. With a flick, a chain erupted from the edge. He flicked the chain and arcs of electricity bolted down the spiked chain.  
"Lightning dust…" whispered Carmine, her face was a look of awe and amazement.  
"You're trying to use it as a new round?" Argent inquired looking at the rifle sitting on the chair between them next to a small metallic tube with an orb on the end that would elongate into his quarterstaff.  
"Nah, I had an option by the military to infuse it with my body. My parents were high ranking officers in the past. I declined."

Will began spinning the chain to increase it's velocity, bolts of energy arced off the metal. He ran at Fugel, attempting to scare him off. Instead Fugel reached out with his left hand and winced in pain as the chain wrapped around his arm. Seemily unfazed by the electricity, he jabbed forward with his spear. The tip now electrified, unlike before the chain had wrapped around his arm. Will was unable to stop the first strike, a jab to the stomach immediately the air sizzled and a small hole hurt in the shirt he wore. The area felt numb and began spreading. They began another tango, the chain seeming to help his opponent more than him. What ever it was Argent was sure the electricity from Will's chain was being redirected to Fugel's staff. Either by semblance or weapon design. Before Will could attack the numbness had spread to his right leg and he collapsed onto the floor. Fugel refused to attack, claiming it to be unfair.  
"What would the infusion have done?" Inquired Argent as a voice called up to the stands.  
"Students!" Called Glynda, "Please remain quiet until the demonstration is finished!" She approached the combatants and talked to them quietly before addressing the class. "As you have seen variety is one of the best gifts on the battlefield. Staying on one tactic is not the best as your enemies will catch onto patterns and use them against you. Please remember this. Combatants I will need your five hundred word report by the end of the week as well, your worksheet I handed out last lesson are also due at the end of the week. For now…" The sound of the bell pierced through her speech before she could continue. "You'll have the rest of the week off due to the teacher's needing to attend various functions and events that require our attention. Please be aware, we are preparing something for you on Monday. Class dismissed."

* * *

"Sylvia!" The leader of Team STAR turned to see her childhood friend walking fast to catch up, the entirety of his team being left behind in the dust.  
"What?" She snapped, her demeanor going from peaceful to ice cold in a second.  
"Sylvia, where is this coming from? I was wondering whether or not you wanted to go to that new ice cream parlor in Vale. You know the one with the new experimental flavor you can have for free?" She softened slightly but still kept her guard up.  
"Sounds nice but why the change in attitude?" Krimson furrowed his brow.  
"Sorry but have you checked yourself out recently?" She felt the anger boil in her stomach.  
"I've done nothing wrong!" Krimson didn't tear his eyes off her but replied back.  
"You're making a scene. Lets go talk somewhere else."

"Sylvia, I don't know what I've done to offend you…" She watched Krimson pace underneath a tree next to the gardener's tool shed. She, herself, sat on the bench next to the corrugated metal walls… probably steel. The afternoon's bright sun reflecting heat off the surface, making the air seem thick and humid. "Ever since the first night you've been avoiding me and I get it we are on different teams but that still doesn't mean we can't talk and be friends." He stopped pacing and sat down next to her. "Please tell me if I've done something wrong. I don't want to loose you." She felt her heart flutter in her chest.  
"I'm sorry if you think I've done something wrong. I've had a boat load to deal with being a team leader," Krimson laughed unaware that she was lying, her teammates were carrying the team more than she was.  
"I'm so glad I'm not a lead leader. Can you imagine me on the front lines? Leading an army?" Honestly she could. She imagined him, his hair flapping in the wind as he stood on a cliff, raising him weapon in the air as troops marched down from the snow covered hill.  
"Nah," she replied, allowing him his own belief. "I can see you having the qualities but maybe it isn't your forte." He extended his hand out, the glove covering his hand except his fingertips. Graciously, she reached out to accept.

"See you tomorrow at 10 o'clock? I'll prepare a limo." He teased.  
"Sure, as long as I get the complimentary bottle of wine."  
"Women and their drinks..."  
"HEY!" He laughed and narrowly dodged a fist aimed for his shoulder. They both giggled down the student dormitory hallway. He led her to her room before bowing and walking off. Sylvia smiled as she opened the door to see her teammates glancing at the doorway.

"Sorry what were you waiting for?" Rot was busy polishing a modified trombone. Extra brass tubing and levers resided along side the device. It looked more like some messed up plumbing then an instrument.  
"Nothing, we just wondered whether you wanted to spend time with us at a sushi bar tomorrow for lunch but if you have commitments that's alright with me." Tod just watched, his eyes showing sleep lines revealing his lack of sleep or at least helpful sleep.  
"I've got a meeting to attend in the city, I'll be late for lunch. Don't wait." With that he reached under his pillow for his pajamas before walking to the en suite and locking the door behind him.  
"I wonder what he's doing," inquired Rot and Azure raised his voice above his.  
"So what is your plan tomorrow then Leader?" Sylvia looked over to him, her partner and faithful reliable companion. She nervously grinded her right foot on the floor.  
"Krimson and I are going to go for ice cream at the new parlor." Immediately Rot wolf whistled and began mimicking kissing motions with his lips. Before she could complain, a pillow collided with Rot's face. Azure had chucked his own pillow from home across the room with deadly accuracy. The force pushed Rot onto his bed back first.  
"Why can't people stop mocking people for being in relationships?" He enquired as he walked over to retrieve his pillow back.


	4. Ice Cold Treats

**Chapter 4 –** **Ice Cold Treats**

Sylvia looked at the two sets of clothes on her bed. One was her typical urban attire, red shirt with a combat skirt whilst the other was a longer dress with a shirt showing a little more of her chest. She shook her head, this wasn't a date and went to grab her casual clothes but what if he wore something more than typical… what if he wore more "date-ish" clothing?  
"You having difficulty choosing?" She twisted on her feet to see Azure behind her. He wore some dark blue jeans with plain light blue shirt and blue varsity jacket with white lines leading from the neck to the wrists. He'd sort of brushed his hair as if making an effort. A few tufts seemed out of place but he still had the illusion of messiness. It also was, if you could call it, neatly messy.  
"Yeah," confided Sylvia. Azure stood next to her and looked onto the bed. She could feel his shoulder next to hers. The warmth of his body, probably just out of the shower. She could feel her pulse slightly jump-start. Her brain suddenly felt awake as if she'd had a cup of coffee, the addictive caffeine pulsing through her body and bloodstream.

"I think you should be just you. If Krimson cares about you, it shouldn't matter what you wear. He'll still see you as the person you always are." Azure pointed towards the casual clothes, "I believe you can save the other for an actual event. Plus I don't think you want anyone on your team hitting on you in the first week." Did Azure mean himself? Sylvia felt him leave, the absents of warmth cooled her thoughts grinding them to a halt. She felt as if something was gone… forever. Shaking her head back to reality, she grasped the casual clothes and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"One moment!" Called Tod. He opened the door and Sylvia jumped back. He was wearing his trench coat and normal combat attire. His dual scabbard strung over his back. The hilts of his swords sticking out of the holders. Their gloss black design looked threatening.  
"Where are you going?" Rot looked at her, she felt cold. Not from Azure disappearance but his look. He seemed distant; his crystal blue eyes were like playing up to their appearance. Multiple faces, like a cut diamond. She couldn't distinguish any particular emotion. She was scared. "Please you can tell me." Suddenly the eyes, solidified turning bright. A smile formed on his lips, but to her it looked painted, fake.  
"Going to town. See you at the sushi bar." He walked past her and out the door. With concerns she entered the bathroom and pulled out her scroll.

 **Sylvia:** Tod left, full combat attire.

 **Sylvia:** I dont think that's completely for visiting the town.

 **Azure:** Let me guess u need some1 to keep an eye on him?

 **Sylvia:** He seemed so disengaged from talking. Im just worried…

 **Azure:** Okay Ill follow him. Tell Rot to txt me. Need all hands on deck.

 **Sylvia:** If u need help shall I come?

 **Azure:** Nah u enjoy.

 **Azure:** Remem, lunch 2pm. C u there.

 **Sylvia:** Ok. GTG get ready.

 **Azure:** See u there.

* * *

Argent pulled up his jeans and pulled on his button grey and white stripped longed sleeved shirt. Cleaned both sets of ears with cotton buds. The tugged on his bat ear, the never seemed useful for him except for singling him out but bullies. He'd always wished he could have them surgically removed, now that was the least of his concerns. Being on death's door really reprioritizes your priorities. Suddenly a loud knock was heard from the outside of the locked bathroom door.

"Argent!" Called Carmine. "Have you finished yet? I've been waiting for hours!" Argent laughed.  
"Give me a moment. I'm nearly finished!"  
"You better be!" A slather of sun protectant moisturizer and deodorant before packing away his gear. He opened the door and suddenly a hand lashed out, pulling him into the room and propelling its owner forward. He caught a glimpse of pink hair and rams horns before the door slammed closed.  
"You okay Carmine?" She didn't answer. Argent pressed his ear against the door and listened. The sound of running water could be heard behind the wooden barrier. Sighing, he lay on his bed and pulled out his scroll.

 **Argent:** Whats up

 **Azure:** Kind of busy… Teammate ran off

 **Argent:** u okay need help?

 **Azure:** Nah getting another teammate but will txt or call if important. Where you going?

 **Argent:** New ice-cream parlor. Carmine says they do an amazing chocolate banana flavor.

 **Azure:** Soz gtg. Loosing track of our runaway. Talk later…

"You done texting yet?" Argent yelped, nearly jumping off his bed in fright. Carmine wore a pink dress that ended just past her knees along with a white short sleeve shirt. Around her neck was a purple gemstone necklace. The only thing that didn't match was the assault rifle strung across her back.  
"Yeah, lets go." Grabbing his shoulder bag, he strung it over his shoulder quickly rummaging through its contents. Collapsed staff, dust pellets, dorm key, first aid pack and a book. Together, the teammates walked out and Argent locked the room off. No one planned to return till that evening so locking was the safest opinion.

"So, you are going to show me Vale?" Carmine laughed.  
"Of course dummy. If we ever go to Mistral you have to show me around."  
"Yeah sure…" Before Carmine could catch onto his dull response he responded with, "Ice cream first?"  
"Sure."  
They turned down another corridor and entered the pathway to the main pavilion, the same place the airships had dropped them off at the start of the year. They departed and departed to transport goods and equipment. Students used it to get to and from Vale. Carmine had explained how they arrived at school each hour. Say it left school at 9 o'clock, it would arrive at the docks in ten minutes. It would take time for it to reload before departing at half past the hour for school. It unloads for twenty minutes at school before the cycle repeats.

The 12 o'clock flight remained uneventful. It was not at full capacity so there was plenty of breathing space. The two partners just made small talk about Vale what was there and what they planned to do. After a slow ten minutes they touched down in the kingdom. Carmine grabbed his hand and bolted out before everyone came to his or her senses. She pulled him down through the docks loading area and onto the streets.

Argent could smell the difference between the academy and kingdom. Here it smelt more smoggy and urban. The academy still had this but the school smelt more like body odor, fresh cut grass and metal. Carmine let go and pointed down the road and they walked. They passed a variety of shops, occasionally popping to see their wares. One housed a candy store. The laughed at the crude flavor names such as 'pinnacle pineapple' and 'sweetened sour'. They bought them anyway and munched them along the way. Carmine seemed particularly fond of the pineapple flavor, as after five minutes she'd finished her small bag of about twenty sweets. Argent couldn't decide about the 'sweetened sour' it started sour but once the sugar and gummy outside had dissolved the center contained a sweet jelly filling. The thoughts of ice cream fully out of their minds. Carmine pulled Argent into a clothing store and attempted to offer him a bright cyan blue shirt with a design of cartoon on the front. Argent turned it down, holding up another grey and white-stripped long sleeved shirt except the stripes were on another angle and laughed in enjoyment.

Carmine loved how he laughed. She wondered how a person facing death potentially everyday could be so happy and full of energy. She was hoping to take his mind of the future at least for today. They put the clothes away and thanked the shop owner before leaving.  
"Carmine!" She turned to see her childhood friend approaching from behind, with purple t-shirt and black combat pants. She was just shorter than her by a few centimeters with a backpack strung over her left shoulder. She had vibrant purple hair and a similar necklace but the gemstone of pink, the exact opposite of her hair and gem color. "Finally got a break?" She laughed at her friend; her pacing to run was cute and still childish even though her friend was a year older.  
"Lila. You never change, do you?"  
"Hey," she complained as she stopped in front of them. "I may dye my hair a different color." Her friend looked to her left and smiled an award-winning smile. "Who's your friend?"

* * *

"So what do you think the event Goodwitch was talking about?" Sylvia looked down at her glass bowl of ice-cream. A mixture of red berry, chocolate and mint was in a swirl like frosted combination. A personal favourite of hers.  
"Possibly a guest teacher or event?" Sylvia imagined a ball. Her sister had told her about her first year ball and how she'd receive her first kiss on midnight under the shattered moon. It was annoying having to wait a year to get to Beacon. Being one year younger posed the fact she could constantly torment her for being young.

"I hope it's a whole year event. I can't wait for something to happen." She looked at Krimson, he'd worn his usual black button up shirt with the top button undone with white jeans instead of his typical black. His sword was strapped to his back unlike her bracelets on each hand. They looked like they were decoration rather than razor sharp claws.  
"Why? Is you team like quiet or something?"  
"Nah," he sighed. "I don't get the term malefic. It means destructive via supernatural forces. So far we can't decide what it means. We haven't even won a single combat round with Goodwitch." Sylvia looked down at her ice-cream before looking at Krimson.

"You know why I like this mix?"  
"Because your weird?" Sylvia laughed.  
"No. The blend of these flavors is delicious. A soothing creamy mint, blended with a tart and sour berry with a subtle hint of cold yet heart warming chocolate." Krimson listened intently to her every word. "They compliment each other but in the right quantity. A team is very much similar. Even people that seem irregular can be blended into a perfect combination but it takes experimentation."  
"You sound like Ozpin." Sylvia realized that she was being irregular before muttering hurried apologies. "Sylvia, you're right. I will try." They smiled and dug in. A serving girl turned around the corner and approached the table.  
"Hi, if I may ask are you guys a couple?" Sylvia nearly chocked on a spoonful of her mixed treat. Krimson seemed unfazed. Sylvia could only describe her quickly in three phrases. Incredibly small, cute with an elegant grace and dual hair colors. She wore a suit and dress combination decked out in two colors; green and brown. Her hair had a transitional effect from brown at the roots to green at the tips. She would have stuck out like a sore thumb on the street but here she seemed at home among the vibrant deserts.  
"Yes, we are." Sylvia nearly choked again at Krimson's response.  
"One moment then please." With that she walked back to behind the counter.

"What was that for?" Asked Sylvia, the spoon safely out of her mouth and in her hand.  
"It says outside couples get an extra treat free for today." Sylvia shook her head in disbelief.  
"So you'd use me for an extra bit of food?"  
"No. Us." Responded Krimson as the girl returned with a varied plate of cookies and two milkshakes. Sylvia felt her scroll vibrate but ignored it as Krimson squinted at the girl's chest. In horror, Sylvia thought for a second to whack him round one but then he stated, "Thanks Cocomint." She smiled a set of brilliantly white teeth as her scrolls vibration died down.  
"Your welcome." Suddenly a loud crash was heard, causing Sylvia to forget her scroll. Everyone turned to look at a small girl approximately eight years hastily cleaning up a shattered glass ice cream bowl. A mixture of white and brown ice cream was melting in between the shards of shattered crystal. "Sorry, have to help my baby sister." With that the girl stood up and waltzed over. "Ama, need some help?" The girl hastily shook her head, her bright orange hair covering her face as she ran behind the counter.

Before Sylvia could respond, her scroll vibrated again. She looked at it and jumped up in panic.  
"What is it?" Exclaimed Krimons, starting at Sylvia now at her feet. On the screen of her scroll, Sylvia saw two simple messages.

 **One Missed Call – Azure Flowers**

 **Azure:** HELP! BACK ALLEYWAY NEAR BOOKSTO

* * *

"Argent, nice to meet you." Lila giggled, her cheeks blushing as she extended her hand to meet his, which was outstretched. Her hand seemed fragile, like a piece of glass. Still strong but rigid, like one strike would shatter her. Carmine began inquiring,  
"So who gave you the break?" Lila pulled out a small leather wallet from her pocket. Inside was the official coat of arms for Vale.  
"Our commanding officer has given everyone in training the day off. Realistically, he had to because it's the week before the Harvesters Festival." Argent interrupted before another of the friends could speak.  
"What's the Harvesters Festival?" Lila looked at Argent and goggled, her eyes seeming to double in size in disbelief. Argent was about to apologize when Carmine interrupted.  
"Argent's from Mistral. Different customs." The look immediately conformed to understanding.  
"The Harvesters Festival," began Lila. "Is a festival where all the inhabitant's of Vale and its surrounding Nomads are invited to attend events hosted in the city's walls. There are stalls, shops and my favorite, the games."  
"What are…" began Argent when his scroll rang. "Excuse me." Walking a short distance away he pulled the device to his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Argent, thank god." The voice whispered hoarsely, making it near impossible to make out. "I've tried Sylvia but she's not answering."  
"Azure?" replied Argent in disbelief.  
"We need help. I texted Sylvia but can you come quickly, bookstore back alley…" He trailed off before shouting, "GET OFF HIM!" In shock, Argent dropped his scroll. It fell to the floor with a reverberating crack, breaking under the stress. Muttering a curse under his breath Argent picked up the broken piece of technology. He turned to call out for Carmine but she was already there, having heard the phone's outburst.

"What's up?"  
"Azure's in trouble. Back alley of a bookstore." Carmine thought for a moment and was about to talk when Lila butted it,  
"There are two at opposite ends of the school. One in the business district and one in the commercial area."  
"We need to split up." Commented Carmine, "With my scroll and your mobile Lila we can stay in contact. Lila, you got a weapon?" Lila reached into her backpack and pulled out a pistol.  
"Never leave home without one. At least the dormitory, a girls got to defend herself against arrogant men." Carmine laughed, before facing Argent as he commented.  
"My scroll's broken so I'll have to go with one of you." Carmine though for a moment.  
"I'm going to guess the business district is more likely to be the location. So how about you and I go there whilst Lila you can check out the commercial area. It's more open with more pedestrians and less likely to go unnoticed, if something where to happen."  
Lila nodded, it was at that moment how much Argent realized that Carmine and her were so similar. Plans and practicality, but why did Lila not become a huntress?

Argent and Carmine bolted down the corridor before Argent pointed to a ladder leading up the side of a building. Climbing above the made the distance easier. Being both fanus, they used their animal like agility to the max. Leaping by bounds to each building. He watched Carmine power ahead, kicked her feet and swinging her arms to achieve extra momentum. She followed it through with a tuck into a commando roll before continuing to run. He, however followed a different approach. Knowing the bottom of his shoes were rubber, he jumped onto a television box before leading onto the power lines. If anything, his bat ears provided a greater sense of balance. He ran across the line as if it were a flat surface. Carmine kept up with relative ease. After another two minute bolt, Carmine waved her hand signaling to stop. Using the wires as a trampoline, he leapt off and landed next to Carmine who'd dug her heels in to grind herself to a halt. Reaching into his shoulder bag, Argent pulled out his staff and loaded a wind pellet. Grasping Carmine's hand they leapt off the building and Argent controlled their descent. That is, he would have provided he'd become confident using air dust. Instead they descended at a rate which could only be described as messy. They jolted to a stop at several moments and took a greater amount of time to land than climb down. However once on the ground, they both walked cautiously into the alley.

* * *

Sylvia and Krimson ran into the abandoned alley.  
"Why are they?" Krimson asked as he wielded his great sword, the tip ignited offering some light to the otherwise dark alley. Sylvia looked on the floor, there lay an emaciated bent scroll, the screen cracked from start to finish. Sylvia had her fists ready to deploy her gauntlets if the need arose. She attempted to stand up from looking at the scroll but instead tripped. Krimson turned to face her, the sword tip pointing at her on the floor.  
"You okay? Didn't get too hurt?"  
"YOU MONSTER!" Krimson turned to see a girl with a pistol aimed at him from the entrance of the alley. With a snarl on her face she unloaded a round. The bullet flew through the air, gleaming with a purple hue. With ease, Krimson swung his sword knocking the bullet away. The girl ran foreword unleashing more shots to inhibit Krimson's movements. He swung desperately to defend himself, the blade creating sparks as bullet ricocheted away. Krimson attempted to explain,  
"Wait it's not…" The girl had reached him, using her forward momentum, she twisted in the air, her foot extended to collided with his neck. It struck and knocked him back. He slammed into the wall and grunted in pain.  
"Quick. Get out," she called to Sylvia, her pistol still aimed at her believed enemy. In the light of Krimson's sword Sylvia caught sight of the girl's features. Purple hair, pink necklace and a backpack. Instead of doing what the girl asked she grasped her arm.  
"That's my friend. I just tripped." Immediately the girl blushed.

"I'm so sorry but a friend told me someone was in trouble." She lowered the pistol and stored it in her right hand pocket. A red light on the side symbolizing the gun's safety switch was activated. Krimson had remained unscathed, so not much physical harm had been dealt. Sylvia watched as she pulled out a phone and called a number.  
"Carmine!" She complained, immediately they both perked up. "There's no one here but a weird couple." Sylvia sighed before calling,  
"We're not a couple."  
"Whatever," replied the girl. "What now?" The girl nodded.  
"I can't see how this is the one. It appears to be too small to have lead to anything. No passageways or signs of damage except a damaged scroll that was reported here three weeks ago." Sylvia sighed in relief; not Azures. "Yeah, it's a guy and a girl. I'm guessing huntress & huntsman in training."  
"We're Argent and Sylvia, thank you very much." Called Krimson, clearly annoyed that they were being left out of the loop. The girl repeated before looking at the two with a new look. Not annoyed but apologetic as she closed her phone.  
"Ummm, I'm helping to look for your friend. Argent got a call after you wouldn't pick up Sylvia. As this isn't the alley, it's the another one; on the opposite side of town." Sylvia sighed,  
"Lets go."

 **BREAK**

Carmine hung up the phone and turned to see Argent doing what she would call "rubbing down" the wall. He seemed to be feeling for loose bricks. Just as she was about to ask, he confirmed her suspicions. He tugged on a brick in the right-hand side of the back wall and it came out with ease. Placing it on the floor, Carmine peeked over his shoulder to look inside the discovered crevice. Inside resided what appeared to be a slab of stone protruding from the cemented surface. With uncertain ease he pushed down. Immediately, the left hand wall split in two opening into an abandoned warehouse next to the library.  
"Okay," began Carmine. "Creepy secret walls."  
"Text Lila how to get in and lets go." Pulling out her scroll, she texted as fast as she could before walking behind Argent into the warehouse. Instead of a dusty pile of boxes there was a boxing ring, with people around it cheering. "Where are we?" Asked Argent as Carmine stood next to him.  
"I don't know…" replied Carmine. She looked around the area, it seemed like a bar or parlor of sorts. She saw a roster of fighters dragging Argent over they looked at the list of fighters. "I'd love to meet, Death Fighter. Sounds cool." Argent observed the list,  
"Bone Snapper is apparently fighting Lord Muscle next. Who makes up these names?"

Argent turned and began walking without watching and crashed into a man, falling over. He was tall, dressed in a black suit with ice blue hair. What was startling was his eyes. They morphed between pure white to black when he blinked. It was off-putting. Unnatural.  
"I'm so sorry," the man extended his hand, to help Argent to his feet.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry for not seeing you there." The man smiled.  
"Nah, it's fine. Your first time?" Argent nodded, Carmine walked up next to him.  
"Oh friends. Okay… So this is the boxing arena. You can fight people here, fisticuffs only however every Friday night I host actual combat with weapons." Carmine furrowed her brow.  
"You said 'I host' meaning you run this establishment?" He nodded, waving his hand around.  
"Feel free to look around." As he walked away, Argent noticed a Grimm-like design or logo on the shoulder of his jacket. It seemed like the Grimm's bony face armor with additional spikes and a severed wolf tail behind it. The man walked away.

"Okay let's find out where Azure is…" Carmine glanced around the crowded building.  
"How?" Argent looked too. How could they? No way, were they splitting up.  
"Carmine, I'm going try something. If I don't respond within a few minutes, you need to knock me out." Carmine looked in mild-horror.  
"What?"  
"My Semblance. Energy Redirection. I can channel my aura to find those whose are weak. It sounded like they were attacked. If I don't respond, knock me out." Carmine did not agree, raising her fist as she threatened,  
"Do it and I'll knock you out before you start. It makes you weaker, that's stupid." Argent gulped, her knuckled residing underneath his chin.  
"Got it, won't do it."

One of the bouncers walked past, muttering. "Look after the intruders he says…" He huffed loudly before heading towards a door on the opposite side. The two partners looked at each other before walking after the man.

The corridor was lit and resembled the same architecture of the warehouse. Waiting for the guard to go around the corner, Argent and Carmine sneaked into the walkway. The crept up, Carmine in front. She peeked into the room, the guard stood infront of two chairs. Tied to both were their friends. Azure, with a black eye and Tod looked worse. His right arm was bent at an odd angle. Their weapons were under their chairs. The guard grasped Tod's chin and lifted his face to be level with his. Tod's eyes looked murderous. The cloth gag in his mouth however, inhibited any noise. Azure appeared to be twiddling his rope bound thumbs behind the chair  
"Doggie want some food?" Tod's eyes turned even more feral. His nails seemed to elongate. The guard grabbed his arm and tugged. Even without screaming his whole body rocked with pain. Carmine winced.  
"What's happening?" Whispered Argent hoarsely.  
"HEY!" Argent swiveled to look behind him. Another guard was there staring at him, hunched behind his friend.  
"Hi?" The guard scowled at him and instead of verbal response he pulled out a black metal short sword and advanced.


	5. The Fighting Arena

**Chapter 5 –** **The Fighting Arena**

Argent elongated his staff as Carmine bolted forward attempting to tackle the guard in front of Azure. Two things went wrong. One, the guard inside was faster than he appeared. In less than two seconds he kicked out and Carmine fell back against the wall near the door. Two, Argent struck out with his quarterstaff but the grunt knew how to use a sword and clearly outmatched him in close quarter combat.

Carmine stood up, he may have knocked her down but that was nothing. Standing up, she attempted to draw her sword but instead was charged by the guard. Quickly changing tactics, she used his shoulders to vault herself out of harm's way. The aggressive man ran into the brick wall full throttle. He cried in agony, he rotated holding a brick in his hand and struck at her. She blocked his arm, stopping the brick just shy of her face. She twisted her wrist and grabbed his, squeezing hard the man yelped in pain dropping the brick on her toe. In retaliation, she lashed out with her right foot with a yelp. Carmine felt it connect with his left thigh. He bent to one knee and she used this moment to push his head onto both of her knees before vaulting over him again.

Argent raised his staff, the blade colliding with the reinforced titanium core. A metallic ring echoed through the tube. Using the remaining air dust loaded he pushed forward. Immediately, a gush of wind erupted from the hilt and pushed his enemy back. Using the temporary time distance, Argent grabbed an ice pellet from his bag. The guard jumped back up and attempted to pierce him, using his sword, which was designed for slashing, like a rapier. Loading the pellet, Argent grasped the top and bottom and swung to vertically sideways. The blade was directed away from his body, to the left. With the blade trapped between the wall and his staff, he pushed against the wall. Argent prayed his opponent wasn't smart. Apparently not. He pulled back, attempted to return the blade away from it's encampment. Argent pushed even tighter on the blade, the guard yanked even more. Argent smiled and released the grip just as his enemy tugged. He slipped backwards and onto his rear end. Instantaneously he slammed the staff into the ground. Immediately ice fused across the ground from where the staff struck. Frozen water slivered like a snake across the brick floor and across the guard's body and weapon. Sealing him against the ground. The man started screaming and shouting but it was useless over the sounds of the wrestling match outside. With a muttered apology, Argent slammed the butt of the staff into the side of the man's temple.

Carmine, however had drawn her sword. The guard was unarmed. "Don't be stupid. Stop fighting, your outmatched." She called, attempting to get him to surrender. Instead the man reached onto the ground and picked up a green short sword with specks of white… one of Tod's blades. The guard lashed out, the blade swinging in a downwards arc. Raising her own they clashed, her metallic grey on his stolen sleek green. The guard pressed down. He was stronger, there was no way she could outmatch him in strength. The crossed blades moved closer to her face. If she didn't do anything soon she'd be… suddenly a flash of blue moved at the guard's feet. It was only then did she realise Azure had freed his feet and lashed out, tripping the guard and making him fall on his face. Out cold. Carmine inhaled.  
"Thanks." Azure could only nod thanks to the gag in his mouth.

Argent walked into the office to see Carmine, untying Azure whilst Tod strained against his bonds. He walked over,  
"Can you help him?" Carmine asked removing the gag from Azure's mouth, whom began inhaling air with his desperate lungs.  
"Tod," he immediately stopped squirming and looked up at him. "I'm going to relocate your arm. It will hurt initially but I'm going to do it whilst you're strapped down so you don't lash out. I need your permission though." He nodded, instantaneously. Argent gently gripped the socket, it was only a minor dislocation. Having grown up in with both parent's being doctors, you got the general gist of medicine and medical practices. Grasping the forearm, he looked at Tod. "On three." Argent lied, hoping it still would trick his brain. Opening his bag, he pulled out a medical kit and grasped a minor painkiller. Taking off the cap, he jammed it into his arm. Tod flinched but nothing more, this would be nothing compare to what was going to occur. Argent grabbed his arm, now slightly dulled.  
"One, Two…" He pushed and twisted. Tod's screams were dulled behind the gag but he could still see the pain. The joint clicked back into place. Argent then began untying him, the skin around the socket turning bruised red and purple.

* * *

"What now?" Lila asked running past civilians on the street.  
"We need to get to that building." Replied Sylvia, Krimson hot on her heels.  
"Okay," began Krimson. "Once we find the building, then what?" They turned a corner and past a bakery, the symbol of a two headed snake on the door.  
"We get our friends back," finalized Sylvia, putting on an extra burst of energy. Her allies matching her to keep up.

* * *

"How do we get out of here?" Asked Argent peeking out the office door. No one had noticed the incident yet but they needed to get out before someone did.  
"We wouldn't be here if Tod wasn't a jerk and asked for help." Replied Azure, looking out the door. Tod didn't say anything; he sat on his chair, both swords back on his back but his arm in a sling. Argent had instructed no movement for the rest of the day and had almost needed to duck tape it to his body to reinforce it. As soon as Tod was free he'd grabbed his sword and tried to run out. Carmine had grabbed his relocated shoulder, causing him to collapse to the floor in pain.

"We need a plan." Carmine looked out into the hallway, "there is a ladder around the corner. It must lead to overhanging boards about the arena."  
"Lets go." Argent called, leading everyone out and began climbing. The metal was warm, as if heated and Argent didn't like it. It felt sticky but managed to get on top before he was too disgusted. He looked over the ledge they had. It looked more like a sniper tower, of all the times not to have Jonathan here, thought Argent.  
"We can get across we just need a bridge. Argent help me." Together, the two-abled men looked across the celling, the warehouse had a circular window on the opposite side.

Argent twisted the sphere on his staff and the top hemisphere, clicked open. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out an ice dust pellet. Placing it inside, the sphere snapped shut and turned from crystal clear to ice blue. Azure flicked his wrist and the gloves descended encompassing his fingers. Together they channeled their aura into the dust residing in their weapons. Azure pushed outwards with both hands, whilst Argent slammed it into the ground and ice spread from the edge of the platform outwards, creating a pathway to the opposite side. Blasts from Azure gloves fused the edge creating a haphazard wall, inhibiting falling off. Carmine reloaded her assault rifle and kept an eye on the ground below. So far, the fight between a muscled man in red and a small guy in blue was underway. Carmine gasped, Argent froze, so did Azure and waited till they heard Carmine mutter.  
"That was awesome." She watched as the blue man was pulled off stage and… she shuddered. Into the room they'd just escaped. "Hurry!" she whispered intently. Tod stood by the stairwell, his non-dominate hand holding one of his swords. Argent willed it to go faster, Azure ignored the safety walls and began helping Argent.

"Everyone must leave, the party is over!" Carmine looked down to see the man who'd been nice to them before. He directed everyone to the exit.  
"I FOUND THE…" They turn in time to see Tod, strike a guard on the head with the flat of his sword. Carmine noticed the owner had looked up at her. His eyes weren't white anymore but black. He seemed very annoyed. With arrogance he walked over to the bar on the eastern side. Reaching underneath he pulled out a small cylindrical device. Pulling off the tab, he chucked it at the ice bridge. Realising that was a grenade, Carmine immediately unleashed fire, the bullets exploded the grenade. The flames spread beneath them, cracking half the bridge and igniting the ceiling.  
"DONE!" Called Azure, before colliding his fist with the far ended glass, shattering an exit. The group bolted across the makeshift bridge.  
"That's right boy! Run away, just like your parents! DON'T FORGET ME BOY!" The black eyed man called, Argent turned to see Tod glaring down at the man with murderous intent. The fire spread to the roof of the building.  
"Tod! We need to leave now!" Grasping him, Argent attempted to pull him through the window but he resisted, his off hand raising his sword to point at the man. Then, Tod began screaming in agonising pain.

* * *

"What's that?" The running watched as the glass of the warehouse next to the library shattered. Syvlia watched in disbelief as Azure leapt out, his gloves extended as blasted erupted from the gloves creating a makeshift ramp down to the ground. Following close behind was…  
"Carmine!" Lila ran past her teammates and bolted for her childhood friend. Sylvia and Krimson turned to face Azure in the corridor where the secret entrance is. Lila was hugging Carmine, her head on her shoulder whilst Carmine patted her back.  
"I'm alright. Really. Stop worrying about me."  
"You alright?" Asked Sylvia looking at Azure. She reached up to brush his face, it had minor wound marks all over his face. His aura must have healed them but he was definitely battered up. Sylvia looked up at the warehouse the roof creaked as the fire spread. It was now on the roof and was at risk to spreading to other buildings.

"Hello, General Urati?" Everyone looked to Lila. She was on her phone, apparently contacting someone important. "Yes, it's Lila. I need a fire response unit at the warehouse next to the bookstore in the business area of Vale, asap. A fire has broken out and is at risk of spreading." She nodded a few times before calling out. "Get everyone out of the nearby buildings! We need to protect the civilians!" Krimson nodded and turned before realizing Sylvia was looking concerned at the group.  
"What is it?" Sylvia eyes widened in realization. She looked up at the shattered glass.  
"Where is Tod?" Suddenly a screamed pierced through the broken window, a shout of pain like a wounded animal.  
"Argent!" Shouted Carmine in realization.

* * *

Argent clamped his hand on Tod's socket. Immediately pair flared through Tod's arm. He cried in pain, the sound reverberating through the air. He yanked his arm out of Argent's grip and leapt off the balcony. He didn't care about the pain, he was willing to injure himself to fight this man, even if it meant death. Tod landed on both feet and swung the off handed sword in a downwards arc. The man raised his arms and blocked it with his arm. A loud metallic click was heard along with the ripping of fabric. Underneath the suit was a metallic band protecting his arm. Tod swung again as Argent leapt off as a section of burning roof fell, breaking the ice bridge into miniature crystalline pieces.  
"So… how long before you realize you're futile in your attempts." Tod screamed in frustration as he began hacking a slashing with ferocious speed.

Instead of helping, Argent loaded his staff with a new ice pellet and aimed at the ceiling. Ice shot from the end fusing into the ceiling and began fusing it together into a more stable variation. He couldn't watch but he heard them shout.  
"I'll make you pay! You Monster!" Tod exhaled, his speed picking up even faster. From the sounds of clashing metal, the man wasn't having any difficulty keeping up.  
"Pay for what? I didn't do anything. It's not like anyone can control Grimm. I couldn't have killed them."  
"Unless you and Grimm understand each other."  
"We are more alike than you realize boy. Accept it and join me."  
"Never!" The clashing became faster. Argent turned as the ice finished sealing the roof and watched the fight. He couldn't see anything. They were a flurry of images. How anyone could actually fight at this speed seemed impossible but here they were.  
Suddenly, the man jumped back as did Tod. The man frowned before looking up. Argent, only then realized a gun had been fired. Turning, he saw Carmine with her assault rifle trained on the man in the broken window.  
"Time to go! Now! You too Tod!"  
"That's right! Run away!" The man called, reaching behind the bar again. Carmine unleashed her rounds. The man jumped over the counter and flipped a switch. Immediately the ground beneath the wrestling ring opened revealing a miniature flying air ship. Before Tod could react, Argent swung his staff like a baseball bat. With a loud crack it collided with Tod's head. He crumpled to the floor.

The man nodded at him. "Thanks for that. By the way," The man's eyes had reverted back to white, they started at Argent's right arm. Argent felt his wound start itching and a burning sensation spread. "I'll be seeing you again soon. Hopefully." He bolted for the airship and the feeling subsided. Argent pointed his staff at the man and ice dagger's erupted from the staff's end. They flew through the air. Many missed but one grazed the man's upper thigh. He grasped it as blood trickled from the wound. Argent doubled over, as thick dark red liquid poured out in a gush. That couldn't happen. His aura should have protected him. The man placed one hand over his thigh and leapt into the air ship. The roof parted to allow him out. Carmine unloaded rounds into anything she though seemed exposed but it did nothing to slow him down.  
"Lucky shot! You'll get better, I hope you do!" Argent felt sick, apparently the mad man thought they were friends. He wasn't… but did he help him? Argent felt confused.  
"Argent?" Grabbing Tod and lifting him over one shoulder, Argent turned to see Carmine, an award-winning smile on her face. "Lets get you out of there."

* * *

"So… Argent," Argent didn't feel good, it had been four hours since they'd left police custody. His first stop had been Ozpin's office. As such his headmaster had placed him on the table opposite to him. The only light being the one above them. Raising his gaze he found Ozpin at the table with him, a mug of coffee in his left hand. "Why did you ask to see me?" The ticking of machinery around them was melodic almost hypnotic.  
"I'm here to check up on the blood sample I gave you." Ozpin nodded and pulled out an envelope and placed it on the table.  
"Argent I need you to understand something." Ozpin spoke with a heavy gravity, a voice one can't help but listen and contemplate. "Inside that are answers to a few questions you have. I won't lie some are pretty horrific. You have every right to let me keep this and not speak another word. You can take it and burn it or read it or both. The final option, it to talk with me over it and we decide from that."  
Argent reached out and grasped the envelope. It felt delicate and fragile like a flower but this one wouldn't blossom without his direct involvement. Turning it over, Argent grasped the seal and ripped it open.

* * *

"Who was that?" Sylvia asked, pacing the rood whilst Tod lay on his bed. "Why where you there?" Silent and unmoving. Sylvia lay on hers both hands on her head in frustration. Azure placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You're our leader. Try not to panic."  
"Okay," heaved Sylvia, catching her breath. Lifting herself back to a sitting position she asked, "What can you tell us?"  
"Four years ago, my parents were one of the best Grimm hunters in Vale. They'd won awards and were considered like royalty but they never asked for anything. No even a loaf of bread. They worked part-time jobs in the city to pay for food. They were like super parents. Then, when I was ten they invited me on one of their raids. But something was wrong; my parents sensed it. The grimm were intelligent, attacking in formations like a human, unlike their usual monstrous habits. My parent hid me in some bushed and I watched as they were over run. They couldn't do anything and neither could I. Then a man walked out from between the monsters that were circling them. And he had the same red eyes as he…" Tod swallowed, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "He called my parents monsters for killing his family. I only then realized he was talking about the Grimm. My parent attempted to talk but he." Tod broke down, his shoulders shook and he heaved into his pillow.

* * *

 **No more chapter's until after the 10th of November. This is due to exams in my life and I need all the time I can get, to study. So enjoy these two recent chapter releases.**


	6. New Teachers

**Chapter 6 – New Teachers**

Argent sealed the envelope. Ozpin looked at him, curious.  
"Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Argent felt his stomach tighten inhibiting his words. He tried to talk but all that came out was a strangled jumble of words that was barely audible. Argent could feel the sweat on his forehead. Ozpin found this sufficient. "Go to bed. I'll always be here." With that, the headmaster picked up his cane and lifted himself from his chair. Walking across the room, he tugged open the door and held it open from his student. Argent hastily pulled himself from the leather bound furniture. Hugging the resealed document against his chest like an over protective mother, he walked past Ozpin with his head down.

Argent disliked the corridors at night. The emptiness reminded him of his beliefs, now confirmed, about his condition. Instinctively, he placed his left hand on his inner right arm. The file dropped from his grasp, immediately panicking Argent attempted to grab it before it touched the floor. Grabbing the vital pieces of paper, he returned it to his protective grasp. Picking up his pace, he began speed walking down the corridors.

Everyone was asleep in his dorm. Sneaking over to his beside he placed the envelope into the top drawer and closed it. Next, he grabbed the pajamas from underneath his pillow and walked to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him he pulled off his short sleeve shirt before the long sleeve. He stood bare chested at the mirror. Sure, he looked good but the only thing was the giant black bruise that was on the mark on his inner right arm above the elbow joint. Pulling his top drawer open he grasped his medical kit.

Inside was a miniature doctor's kit. Inside were a few miniature needles, pills, bottled solutions and gauzes. Grabbing a clean gauze he pulled out two small vials. One held a green label and a black skull; the other had a blue symbol with a red cross. Picking up the green-labeled vial he shook the contents. It churned inside the glass. The contents; a pale clear blue reminding him of Agapanthus which was a toxic flower from a lush oasis just outside Haven's capitol. Placing it back into the medical kit with the wax seal intact he pulled the other vial to his eyes. The solution was perfectly see-through, like water. Pulling out the cork, he dabbed some of the solution on the gauze. Breathing heavily, he placed the gauze on the infected skin. Immediately Argent's body jerked in pain. The solution began to bubble and froth on his skin. Argent let go of the gauze and slammed his fist into his leg to stop himself crying out in pain. After the burning had subsided he lifted the gauze to see the swelling had gone down. Now it was less bumpy but disfigured and bruised. It was about as wide as a stress ball if Argent had to guess a size.

It was now or never… He'd never liked needles when he was young. The idea of jabbing a syringe of fluid into an arm was terrifying. Of course, like most irrational fears people get over them and Argent was no different. Grabbing a sealed empty hypodermic needle in his left hand he reached to take the cap off. Suddenly a knock came from the bathroom door.  
"Hello? Who ever is in there I need the toilet." Argent dropped the syringe in surprise.  
"Just me," stuttered Argent. The person attempted to open the door.  
"Argent, it's Jonathan. You sure? You sound haggled." Picking up the device off the floor Argent sealed away his medical kit before placing it back into his drawer. Putting on his long sleeved shirt, he opened the door.

Jonathan looked like a mess. His long black hair looked like tuffs of cotton candy. It was an Afro gone wrong plus a multitude of other ways to describe it but the best was an explosion in a mattress factory.  
"You alright?" Asked Jonathan, standing aside to allow Argent past. Argent thought about his dizzy head, stinging arm and the envelope that rested in his bedside.  
"Yes. See you tomorrow." Jonathan walked into the room closing the door behind him. Argent walked to his bed, his pajamas still in his possession and not on his body. Taking the risk, he changed in the dorm. It was done fast. At one point, Argent was worried he could choke himself on the neck of his shirt but he managed to survive. He climbed into bed as Jonathan left the bathroom. The beds were laid in order of team from left to right against the back wall. Melancton had the far left with Carmine on the far right. Jonathan took middle right and Argent got what was left.

"So, why did you want to be a huntsman?" Argent turned on his left to see Jonathan looking at him from beneath his sheets.  
"I guess…" Argent looked at Jonathan and took an intake of breath.  
"Have you ever bullied or harassed?" Jonathan asked as he rolled onto his back.  
"Yeah. Lots of times."  
"I was physically abused by my fellow pupils at Mistral. Since I was a Faunus it was alright. The most recent Human-Faunus Equality Pact has greatly helped equalize that issue but there are still families who refuse to accept us." Argent wasn't looking at Jonathan but he could tell he was still staring at the ceiling. "I decided to become a huntsman because I initially wanted to prove to those who remain ignorant that we have changed but that changed eventually." Argent rolled on his side to look at Jonathan. "What about you?"  
"I've grown up in a normal household, a supposed normal life except for being bullied in public and at school. I wanted to be a Huntsman because they are respected for being courageous and honorary. Hopefully when I head back they'll change. I'm from Mistral as well by the way." Argent smiled.  
"Nice."  
"Well goodnight."  
"Night Jonathan."  
Suddenly, a rustle was heard at the far end of the room followed by a half shouted, half whispered comment.  
"Go back to sleep boys! I'm tired!" Carmine pulled up her sheets and placed both hands under her pillow. A streak of pink hair falling onto her eyes but otherwise no other hair problems, unlike Jonathan's Afro.

"Hey!" Argent opened his eyes see Carmine shaking him awake. She was already dressed for school. Her hair done up and face cleaned with not a single blemish. "You need to get up. We need to go." Suddenly she turned around. "WAIT." Argent sat bolt upright in bed, thinking something was wrong. Instead of him, she pointed at Melancton, preparing to leave. "You're suppose to be our team leader and lately you've not been doing much for that position." Jonathan looked onwards at the fight that was to ensure. "You haven't instructed us, nor when we do group training do you lead us. Your grades are good but not excellent. So what are you going to do?" Argent raised his voice. Slowly.  
"Umm… Carmine?" She turned to him, her eyes still burning with anger. "Maybe that was a bit harsh."  
"No. Name one time when our elected leader has actually done something except chooses who fights." Argent racked his brain… Nothing. Carmine was right.  
"He helped choose Argent's breakfast when he slept in." Added Jonathan, only to be glared down by Carmine.  
"Maybe, but that was all he did. What about instructing us? Giving commands?" Melancton, let go of the door handle and walked over to Carmine. They stood facing each other. Carmine may have been taller but Melancton confidence was higher.  
"I've been trying to teach you to read subconscious impulses. Instead of calling attacks that the enemy can hear. I've been teaching you to rely on non-verbal communication; it boosts your chances of survival in a tussle. Carmine, I understand that you see me as an inappropriate leader but trust me I'm doing just fine." With that he left a gob smacked Carmine and walked out the dorm.  
"Wait a minute," called Carmine, pulling the door open and running after him.

"Those two never give up, do they?" Questioned Jonathan, pulling up his shoes before tugging the dorm room door open again. Argent pulled himself out of bed and reached into this bedside cabinet for his clothes. "Also, why were you late back last night?" Argent tightened his grip on his clothes before putting them back into his drawer.  
"Not feeling well. In fact, I'm not so great right now."  
"You alright? I can get Carmine back here in a-"  
"I don't need anyone." Argent interrupted, a slight tone of infuriation present. "I just need to rest." Jonathan took in a shaky breath as he lay back down.  
"Okay, see you when we get back." The last thing Argent heard as he pulled his bed sheets over his head was the door being gently closed.

* * *

"Sylvia, you need to eat something." Azure pushed her a plate of toast with jam across the dining table. It's red sticky spread glistening with sugar.  
"Thanks, just-" She yawned stretching her arms at the dinner table. "-so tired."  
"Well if anything, it's the start of the week's event. I wonder what's in store." Sylvia grasped the slice of homemade bread and sunk in her teeth. If anyone looked closely you'd have noticed her incisors were slightly larger than a normal humans. Her Faunus traits hadn't just lead to her tails and ears. Her tongue tingled as the sweet jelly coated her taste buds and waking her brain as energy flooded her system.

"Maybe we have an ex-team joining us… like Team Crystal." Sylvia rose an eyebrow in wonder.  
"Who?"  
"Cynthia, Yatri, Tello and Luke?" Asked Azure, attempting to jog Sylvia's memory. Instead she just got more confusion. "The winner of the Vytal festival five years ago?" Sylvia still shook her head. "The team that nearly got suspended for exchanging the teacher's coffee for decaf?" Suddenly images came pouring back into her mind.  
"I'd love to meet them." Instead of Azure responding, the entire assembly started gasping in awe. A few students stood up from their chairs and walked over to the windows. Outside an airship was flying by, on its end were three blue flags a symbol of…  
"The Schnee Dust Company!" One girl called followed by another,  
"You don't really think it's her?" Sylvia couldn't believe her luck. Instead of CYTL was she getting Weiss Schnee, CEO of her family company?  
"You don't think they mean-" Azure stood up and motioned to the door.  
"Let's find out."

Student's gathered at the main entrance to the grounds whilst Professor Port and Glynda held them back. Ozpin was already walking towards the airship, his cane clinking on the ground as it collided with the concrete. Sylvia looked over another student's shoulder to see the door of the airship open. Out came a woman with long black hair. She stood confidently with a white shirt and black tracksuit pants with two white stripes down each side. This along with her black high-heeled boots she looked like some wannabe ninja with a designer wardrobe. What really stood out was a little black bow on her head that rustled with the wind.

"I think its Blake Belladonna," whispered Sylvia to Azure trying to watch her conversation with the headmaster. She couldn't hear anything as everyone was screaming or shouting at the new arrival. Azure wasn't bothering to look over shoulder but rather listen in to people's conversation from which he got little to no information besides gossip.  
"Why did she arrive in the Schnee airship?" Azure asked, curiously. Sylvia looked over the sea of shoulders again to see a new person walking off, this time it was who they'd expected. In a pale blue dress she descended from the ship. Her pale skin made her seem fragile but if Syvlia remembered correctly she wasn't. She's been six when she'd first seen team RWBY in action; the Vytal festival being their chance to stand out. If only it hadn't gone horribly wrong. Professor Goodwitch and Port instructed them to move quietly to the entrance hall. What they instead got was a massive running competition as people attempted to secure good seats.

* * *

"First year students," began Ozpin, standing perfectly still on stage as he spoke into the microphone. "This week two ex-students have decided to return and have asked whether or not they could lead a weeks classes. Considering their skill sets I have decided to cancel all classes for this week. You will arrive here each morning at 8:30am and depart at the usual 3pm. I will now hand over to Mrs Schnnee." Weiss walked forwards towards the microphone. Having heard Professor Ozpin's comment Carmine looked at the ring on her left hand. It was studded with diamonds and rubies.  
"It is great to be back at Beacon. Although my time ended seven years ago, it's still amazing how much remained the same. I recently have been working with international government along with Miss Belladonna to ensure all formalities have been stabilized since the White Fang issues eleven years ago but enough about me. This week is about you. Miss Belladonna and I will each take one class. I will start today followed by her tomorrow. Wednesday will be a conjoined class and the same will be of Thursday. Miss Belladonna, if you would be as so kind to finish." She stepped aside as Blake approached the mic.  
"Sorry if I'm not as formal. As you can see I don't exactly care about dresses that much." Carmine chuckled slightly before Blake continued, "The final day will be a competition. Teams will be fighting and the two teams that win will each choose one successor to fight alongside the other team's successor in a tag team against Weiss and I." The little idle chit chat amongst students subsided as they heard the word fight. Blake smiled at their attention. "The issues of the past are resolved but new ones may arise. It is our job as well as your teachers to instruct and guide you. Weiss and I look forward to this week and we hope you do too. With that Blake along with the other teachers left, leaving Wiess on stage.

"Today we will be discussing dust and dust resonance. As you are all aware, dust is indeed incorporated into the very use of technology and weaponry. Even your scrolls contain enough dust to cause a small explosion, and it's these multiple uses that means dust can be readily available in household appliances or complicated technology. Before we continue, anyone who considers themselves a dust wielder please step foreward and onstage; by dust wielder I mean someone who primarly relies in dust and it's manipulation. You have five minutes to present yourself." Carmine looked to her right. Argent was still not here.  
"Jonathan," she called, getting her teammates attention. "Where is Argent?"  
"He's not feeling well. He stayed back to sleep." Carmine's heart dropped, standing up abruptly the group around her cheered as if she was volunteering to go on stage.  
"Why? What's up?" Instead of answering Carmine fled the room and out down the corridor.

* * *

 **Finally free time! Expect more chapters more often. Also I'm wondering if I'm neglecting Sylvia too much. Would you prefer more Sylvia or Argent or equal amounts?**


End file.
